Diferentes
by trekumy
Summary: Ambos eran diferentes al resto... Ambos eran diferentes entre sí... Pero lo diferente no siempre es incompatible. Serie de drabbles e historias cortas basadas en la época de yuukei yesterday.
1. Con fecha de caducidad

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la imagen que uso como portada no me pertencen, son propiedad intelectual de otras personas. Créditos a Jin por crear el universo de Kagerou Project con todo lo que ello implica.

* * *

 **Con fecha de caducidad.**

 _–¡Uhh yogurt!– exclamó emocionado abalanzándose sobre el producto que estaba encima de la mesada._

 _–¡No lo bebas! Está caduco– ordenó su madre quitándoselo –Por eso lo aparté._

 _–Pero... No se ve mal...– murmuró él a medio camino de hacer un berrinche, la comida fue su primer amor._

 _–Pero te hará daño._

Por algún motivo aquella escena de la niñez regresó a su mente.

Ese día había llegado un chico nuevo al salón, parecía ser una persona muy agradable, por lo que fue bien recibido, sin embargo no pudo evitar escuchar las recomendaciones que los demás le hicieron.

–¡No te encariñes con él! Está enfermo.

–Pero... No se ve mal... ¿Es algo contagioso?

–No, pero te hará daño cuando muera.

Se alejó sin ser visto... Su pecho dolía y no era ese dolor físico que sufría cada tanto, era impotencia pura materializada como dolor...

En ese momento había comprendido que él nació con fecha de caducidad... Como su madre le decía una y otra vez, todas las personas morirían tarde o temprano... Pero desde su más tierna infancia él sabía exactamente el momento en que lo haría...

Aquel médico con pintas de sabio, pero que creía que un niño de siete años no entendería sus palabras, lo había informado a sus padres frente a él; " _No pasará la adolescencia_ ". Aquella sentencia fue como ponerle una etiqueta en la frente con esa detestable fecha en la que él simplemente... vencería.

Desde entonces su vida estuvo llena de frases que otros niños de su edad ni siquiera comprenderían...

" _Aumentar un poco su esperanza de vida"._

" _Mientras aún esté con nosotros"._

" _Puede suceder un milagro"_.

Su naturaleza dulce y amable hacía que la gente se le acercara de inmediato... Hasta conocerlo y saber de su condición, era entonces cuando todos, sin excepción, se alejaban tan rápido como llegaron... En un sano intento por proteger sus sentimientos... Como si hubieran encontrado un tierno cachorrito en la calle el cual nunca podrían llevar a casa... Alejaban su mirada de él antes de crear cualquier tipo de vínculo y se marchaban de inmediato, deseándole mejor suerte con el siguiente transeúnte...

Un día el profesor le pidió que saliera el salón un momento, no hubo excusas, simplemente el grupo necesitaba hablar con el psicólogo del instituto a solas. Por fortuna para él, aquellas paredes eran bastante gruesas y no pudo escuchar absolutamente nada de aquella charla de casi una hora. Pero un par de días más tarde el director citó a sus padres.

–Buscamos lo mejor para él– habían sido sus palabras –. Un ambiente tranquilo con un maestro especializado capaz de reaccionar adecuadamente ante una de sus crisis.

Nunca le confesó a sus padres, que él sabía bien que aquel cambio no se debió a su propio bienestar, sino al de sus compañeros que se sentían miserables con sólo verlo...

Su rostro era el rostro de la muerte para ellos... Un silencioso recordatorio de que nadie es eterno, y que la juventud no es una garantía de longevidad.

Los entendía, pero aquello no hacía las cosas más fáciles...

Su primer día en aquel salón especial fue cuando menos, curioso... Le sorprendió saber que tenía una compañera, y más aún que al llegar al salón su profesor divulgara abiertamente la enfermedad de ambos...

Aunque su rostro no lo demostrara, aquello le molestó... Esa chica iba a alejarse ahora que lo sabía...

Sintió algo de envidia, por como el profesor habló de sus enfermedades parecían estar a niveles diferentes... Él sufría ataques bastante serios que ponían en peligro su vida y ella... Dormía demasiado y despertaba de mal humor... No estaba seguro de que aquello pudiera considerarse una enfermedad siquiera.

A pesar de todo, y sintiendo que esa chica no debería estar allí sino en un salón normal, con amigos normales de los cuales podría disfrutar más que un par de años más... Aceptó lo mejor posible aquel cambio, y no se quejó ni una sola vez.


	2. Buena chica, mala chica

**Buena chica, mala chica.**

–¡Va a volverme loca! ¡Necesito mi tiempo, mi espacio! ¡El dinero no es suficiente ambos tenemos que trabajar!

Aquellos gritos la habían despertado como ya era costumbre. Frotó uno de sus ojos y miró hacia la puerta de la cocina donde su madre y abuela " _charlaban_ ".

–Te dije que no te embarazaras hasta tener una vida estable... Un niño pequeño requiere mucho tiempo.

–¡Ella no es normal! ¡Ningún niño duerme veinte horas al día! ¡Ninguna guardería la acepta!

–Deberías hacerla ver... El pediatra te recomendó un neurólogo, ¿verdad?

–¡No hay dinero para eso! ¡Te lo juro mamá, esa niña es una maldición!– sentenció su madre, nuevamente estaba enfadada...

Bostezó y volvió a recostarse sobre la alfombra, regresaría a su mundo, ese donde estaban sus juguetes, sus amigos, y sus padres eran felices.

Se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en el rostro.

No pasaron más de tres años antes de que su madre lo consiguiera, y su abuela aceptara la tenencia después de observar aterrada como su propia hija se había vuelto un monstruo que despertaba a la niña todo el tiempo sólo para gritarle y golpearla cuando la veía bostezar.

Con su abuela la vida era diferente, permanecer despierta no era tan tortuoso, y lograba al menos un estado de semi-vigilia durante las cuatro horas de clase en aquella escuela de medio tiempo.

Sus años de primaria fueron llevaderos con la ayuda de una consulta mensual a su neurólogo, y un par de pastillas por día, sin embargo al entrar a secundaria se vio obligada a cursar el horario completo, y aquellas interminables horas fuera de casa, más las actividades extracurriculares se volvieron una tortura.

Su neurólogo cambió la medicación, aquellas pastillas tan fuertes que la mantenían en estado de alerta durante varias horas, y le impedían alcanzar el sueño profundo, habían logrado alterar su humor hasta el punto de volver a esa adormilada y dócil niñita, en un monstruo gruñón y mal hablado.

Se sentía enojada siempre.

Le enojaba no poder concentrarse en las explicaciones de los profesores...

Le enojaba entregar las hojas de examen en blanco cuando su cerebro parecía desconectarse por unos segundos que habían sido horas en realidad.

Le enojaban las burlas de sus compañeros por su permanente rostro molesto.

Le enojaba no ser capaz de hablarles amablemente porque su tono de voz la hacía parecer un ogro.

Y le enojó aún más cuando todos en su salón, molestos con ella por su actitud comenzaron a esconder sus pertenencias o encerrarla en el baño.

Fue molesto recibir notas anónimas con insultos casi a diario...

Fue excesivamente molesto verse obligada a usar leggins porque un grupo de compañeras comenzó a "jugar" levantándole la falda frente a todo chico que pasaba sólo para reírse de como ella se sonrojaba y les gritaba improperios...

Pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue haber sido empujada desde lo alto de la escalera... Aquello se sintió realmente mal y le dejó como saldo un buen tajo en la cabeza, y a una abuela enfurecida gritándole al director.

Nunca encontraron al culpable, pero aquel incidente sirvió para que hablaran con el grupo entero y ella fuera testigo de como todos en bloque la acusaron de pelear, insultarlos, molestarlos constantemente, y otra serie de maltratos que era ella quien recibía a diario.

Tardaría varios años en comprender que no eran todos malos en ese salón, sino que colectivamente se habían forzado a verla de esa forma para protegerse a sí mismos... Porque era más fácil acusarla de mala, que intentar comprender a una persona que ni siquiera era capaz de entenderse a sí misma.

Y por si todo aquello no hubiera sido suficiente prueba de que ella no era dueña de su vida, el director le ordenó formar parte una clase especial.

Cuando aquel profesor desalineado habló de sus enfermedades hizo especial énfasis en la de su compañero de clase... No entendía por qué habían juntado a un monstruo como ella con un chico tranquilo y simpático como él...

Un chico al que no le costaría hacer muchos amigos y disfrutar del tiempo con ellos... Él encajaría perfectamente en cualquier clase normal...

Aún así aceptó su nueva clase sabiendo que no tenía realmente nada que objetar, ya que si no podía tomar control de su cuerpo, mucho menos sería capaz de cambiar aquella situación.


	3. Ella )( Él

**Ella.**

Sí, ella dormía bastante... Y sí, tenía un poco de mal humor al despertar...

Pero sólo necesitaba sonreírle y demostrarle un mínimo de cortesía, para que su actitud cambiara por completo, y pudieran desarrollar una amena charla sobre cualquier tema...

No le tomó ni una semana comenzar a llamarle, sin lugar a dudas; mejor amiga.

Su relación era tan increíblemente normal... Podían hablar de lo que fuera, incluso de su enfermedad cardíaca, sin que ella lo viera con pena o se alejara. En ese laboratorio que oficiaba de salón, él era un chico normal, y no aquel ser apartado de todo, cuya vida tan efímera no debería opacar la de esos adolescentes llenos de vitalidad y con un brillante futuro por delante.

Reír, molestarse mutuamente, caminar de vuelta a casa charlando animadamente, o incluso salir como amigos algún fin de semana a los videojuegos, comer algo o simplemente a perder el tiempo... Habían sido cosas impensables para él antes de conocerla.

El día en que su cuerpo volvió a traicionarlo, y un nuevo ataque lo encontró listo para salir hacia la escuela... Sintió miedo...

Tal vez ella no era del todo consciente de que él estaba enfermo, o creía que no era realmente grave, una exageración y por eso lo trataba con normalidad. Sin embargo al regresar a clases después de una semana internado, aquello cambiaría con seguridad...

–Es poco, pero no tenía demasiado dinero– comentó ella luego de entrar a su habitación y arrojarle de mala gana un paquete con un lápiz y una goma con forma de nube sonriente.

Tardó un par de minutos en ser capaz de responder algo, la analizó con cuidado, ella no mostraba aquella expresión llena de compasión o pena con la que su familia solía visitarlo. Se veía como si visitara a un amigo con gripe, o algo incluso menos grave.

–G-Gracias...– le sonrió con debilidad por su estado, pero sintiéndose extremadamente feliz...

A pesar de la situación y el lugar, ese día sintió una felicidad verdadera que nunca había experimentado.

Aquella persona frente a él era la indicada... Y durara lo que durara su vida... Quería vivirla entera al lado de ella.

* * *

 **Él**

Aquel día su humor era pésimo, podría jurar que si una sola persona se atrevía a hablarle o mirarla siquiera era capaz de comérsela a mordiscos.

–¡Hola Takane~~!– escuchó esa irritante voz apenas entró al salón, pero al cabeza hueca no le alcanzó con aquello... No, él tenía que correr hacia ella, abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla mientras le gritaba al oído un –¡Feliz día de la amistad!

Sus gritos probablemente se escucharon en unos cinco kilómetros a la redonda y lo pellizcó tan fuerte que apostaba que el brazo le dolería mínimo hasta el mes siguiente.

Y luego de dar un par de zancadas hasta su pupitre, patear la silla un par de veces intentando alejarla de la mesa para poder sentarse y lanzarle su maletín al profesor cuando entró, también con la estupidez esa del día de la amistad... Se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a perder el control.

Permaneció mirando fijamente la pizarra sin querer verle la cara a su compañero, seguro la odiaba ahora, o le temía... Ella solía ser dura y hasta injusta con él, pero esa vez se había pasado por mucho...

Sin embargo lo único que le escuchó decir fue un tímido –Creo que hoy no estás de humor.

Pensó que había perdido a aquella persona tan comprensiva, tan dulce, y que le había caído completamente del cielo, porque ella nunca había hecho nada por él... Pero los días siguientes le demostraron lo errada que estaba...

La relación que tenían no había cambiado ni un poco...

Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de una verdad que no quería ver... Aquello era una amistad verdadera, esa de la que nunca había sabido disfrutar... Esa en la que puedes ser tú mismo sin temor a arruinarlo todo en un instante por algún tonto arranque de ira...

Esa amistad contra la que despotricaba por siempre verla de afuera, por pensar que una persona como ella jamás podría encontrar a alguien a su medida... Esa amistad era justo lo que quería, lo que la hacía feliz...

Su más profundo deseo, era que aquella amistad no terminara jamás...

Su amigo podía irse de ese mundo cualquier día... Pero aquel sentimiento, y los momentos vividos, esos no podría llevárselos jamás...

Por ese motivo disfrutaría cada segundo a su lado.

 **Fin.**

Tres o cuatro drabbles sin demasiadas pretensiones que se me dio por escribir para superar el trauma de haber terminado un fic muy largo.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Saludos.

Trekumy.


	4. Conociéndonos (pt 1)

**Conociéndonos.**

 **Parte 1 ~Takane~**

–¡Takane~~!- escuchó detrás de ella haciéndola saltar por el susto y escupir la mitad de la pasta de dientes en su rostro.

–¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!- le gritó sacándolo a patadas –¡No puedes entrar al baño cuando hay una chica dentro!- exclamó furiosa trancando la puerta.

–Pero Takane dijo que sólo iba a lavar sus dientes...- explicó lastimeramente desde afuera.

–¡¿Esperas que te avise cuando vaya a usarlo para otras cosas?!- le dio un par de golpes a la puerta para dejar en evidencia su molestia.

–... ¿Sí...?

–¡Argghhh! ¡Ve a dormir antes que salga y te golpee!- lo amenazó escuchando como después de emitir un débil " _Lo siento..._ ", se alejaba arrastrando los pies.

Se enjuagó la boca mientras maldecía internamente al idiota del profesor. No era como si aquel viaje que les dieron como premio por ganar el festival escolar le molestaba... Era el hecho de que el viejo ese se las ingenió para que ellos compartieran habitación.

* * *

 _–La escuela no puede pagar tres habitaciones- les explicó con un argumento tan débil que no convenció ni a Haruka._

 _–¡Entonces ustedes dos compartirán habitación!- exclamó como si fuera la obviedad más grande del mundo, porque de hecho lo era. Incluso Haruka asintió a sus palabras.._

 _–¡Nada de eso! No dejaré a mi dulce alumna, la flor y la alegría de esta clase, durmiendo sola en un hotel tan lejano de casa._

 _–¡Deje de decir tonterías! ¡Yo sé cuidarme bien!_

 _–Tu abuela no piensa lo mismo...- Tateyama sonrió de lado ganándose la completa atención de Haruka –Me dijo que te dejaría ir sólo si alguien vigilaba que tomaras tu medicación y estuviera ahí para despertarte cuando tuvieras pesadillas, porque sola no podrías- miró hacia Haruka con una sonrisa triunfadora –¿Sabías que Takane duerme con un monitor de bebé en su habitación?_

 _–¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!- chilló ella completamente roja, su segundo gran secreto saliendo a la luz de esa forma tan bochornosa –¡Quiero morir, quiero morir!- pensó enterrando su cabeza en la mesa y cubriéndose con sus brazos._

 _–A mí no me molestaría compartir habitación con Takane y despertarla si tiene un mal sueño- dijo Haruka de inmediato con algo de preocupación en su voz._

 _–¡Nada de eso!- levantó su cabeza como si fuera un zombie saliendo desde debajo de la tierra –¡Puedo cuidarme sola y punto! ¡Ustedes dos dormirán en la misma habitación! ¡Si tengo que llevar el comunicador lo haré!- decidió tragándose su orgullo en pro de no compartir habitación con un chico, aquello sería demasiado raro._

 _–Pero no es sólo por ti- contraatacó Kenjiro –. Sabes bien que la salud de Haruka es muy delicada, él también debe permanecer bajo vigilancia por las noches- reveló dejándola muda._

 _–No es tan así...- negó el chico mirando su pupitre, detestaba preocupar a las personas –Mamá acostumbra levantarse por las noches y a veces pasa por mi habitación... Pero no es absolutamente necesario..._

 _–Aquí dice que has tenido exactamente cinco ataques durante la madrugada en los últimos tres años- comentó Tateyama viendo sus papeles, logrando así que Haruka se hiciera un poco más pequeño en su asiento y dejara de negarlo._

 _–¡P-Pero él no estará solo! ¡Va a dormir con usted! ¡Usted podrá atenderlo si se siente mal!_

 _–Eso es verdad- asintió el profesor, sintió la batalla ganada hasta que el hombre volvió a hablar –, pero ya sabes que Hokkaido es la cuna de la cervecería... Supongo que puedo hacer el intento de salir sólo un par de horas y no volver TAN ebrio...- comentó como si estuviera debatiéndose realmente aquel sacrificio._

 _En ese momento Takane supo que Kenjiro había ganado, sabía que lo decía para convencerla, sin embargo lo creía muy capaz de salir a emborracharse cada una de las tres noches que estuvieran en ese hotel._

* * *

Salió del baño lista para dormir, con una remera vieja y ancha que le llegaba a las rodillas y unas leggins debajo. Observó a su compañero que estaba sentado en la cama abrochándose el último botón de su pijama...

Sólo verlo así, con su pijama de dinosaurios que seguramente tenía desde los diez años porque le quedaba extremadamente corto tanto de mangas como de piernas, hacía que sintiera que no era tan grave compartir habitación. Haruka no era un cerdo pervertido como por ejemplo... Shintaro, él era un chico inocente que no pensaría en nada más que en dormir esa noche...

–Bonito pijama- comentó ella sentándose en su cama y buscando su consola en el bolso.

–¡Gracias!- le sonrió –Me encanta, siempre que lo uso me duermo recitando el nombre de los dinosaurios que lleva dibujados.

–¿Ah sí...?- levantó una ceja viéndolo de reojo... Inocente le quedaba corto, tal vez infantil o inmaduro se le aplicara mejor –Cuando era una niña vi una película de dinosaurios...- comentó dejando la consola en la única mesa de luz que había en medio de ambas camas –Mi favorito era... Ehh... ¿Cómo se llama ese que tiene como pinchos en la espalda?

–¿Este?- preguntó emocionado señalando uno de los dinosaurios de su pijama –Es el estegosaurio.

–Sí ese- asintió ella –Bueno mi favorito es ese...

–¡El mío es el triceratops!- le contó sin esperar a que ella le preguntara.

–¿El de los tres cuernos?- preguntó y él asintió con emoción –¿Y por qué te gusta?

–¡Porque se ve muy muy fuerte! ¡Con ese cuerpo tan grande y esos cuernos parece imbatible! Seguramente los demás dinosaurios envidiaban su apariencia. Sin embargo el triceratops era vegetariano así que sería muy tranquilo y nunca molestaría a nadie.

–Ahh como tú...- comentó sin pensarlo demasiado dejando a un lado de su consola un par de cajas de medicamentos.

–¿Cómo yo...?- preguntó sorprendido –No Takane, el triceratops era fuerte y saludable... Me gustaría ser como él, pero no lo soy- negó sonriendo con algo de tristeza.

–Bueno...- murmuró sintiéndose un poco mal al notar ese matiz decaído en su tono de voz –Yo lo decía por lo de ser muy tranquilo... Pero también es verdad que los demás envidian tu apariencia- comentó pensativa –Es decir, eres muy alto y permaneces delgado a pesar de que comes diez veces lo que cualquiera... Yo envidio eso...

–Jeje... Tal vez tengas un poco de razón en eso...- comentó él rascándose la mejilla algo sonrojado pero feliz por el cumplido.

–¡Y también!- se apresuró a decir –Tienes la capacidad de mantener tu buen humor a pesar de las cosas negativas... Si eso no es ser fuerte, no sé qué lo es...- finalizó cruzándose de brazos mientras asentía a sus propias palabras muy convencida y orgullosa de ellas.

Pasaron varios segundos sin que se escuchara sonido alguno, lo observó curiosa por su reacción, tal vez se enfadó por aquello... Nah imposible...

–Ha-Haruka... ¡¿Estás bien?!- preguntó asustada al verlo, con una mano en su pecho y observándola estático con sus ojos muy grandes –¡¿Estás teniendo un ataque?!- le preguntó poniéndose de pie de inmediato, nunca había presenciado ninguno.

¡Tenía que ir por el profesor!

Él asintió alterándola aún más, pero antes de que fuera capaz de mover un músculo lo sintió abalanzándose sobre ella. Cayeron en su cama abrazados.

–¡Haruka suéltame!- comenzó a gritarle pataleando y golpeándole el pecho en un intento por quitárselo de encima –¡Dijiste que estabas teniendo un ataque!

–¡Un ataque de ternura!- respondió él sin alejarse ni un poco.

–¡¿AHH?! ¡Voy a matarte idiota!- le aseguró logrando finalmente empujarlo lejos –¡Voy a asfixiarte con tu almohada mientras duermes!

–Fue lo más lindo que me han dicho en la vida, Takane~~

–¡¿Cómo qué lo más lindo?!- le gritó aún alterada hasta entender a lo que se refería –Ahh... Hablas de lo del triceratpos...

 **Continuará.**

 _Hola a todos, decidí convertir esto en una serie un poco más larga porque me recomendaron que hiciera un capítulo más y como yo no respeto las reglas ni los consejos, pensé unas cuantas escenas extra. Mantendré el estado de completo pero iré actualizando a medida que escriba escenas de estos dos._

 _Lo haré en pro de aprender a contar historias cortas y tiernas, ¿y qué mejor que ellos dos para eso? Y lo siento si la trama resulta muy básica a veces, para este proyecto quiero contar historias frescas y con argumentos ligeros y no demasiado dramáticos, pero todo puede cambiar._

 _En este capítulo en particular la historia tendrá dos partes, por eso terminó tan abruptamente. El siguiente lo publicaré en breve porque me falta un poquito para terminarlo._

 _Gracias por su tiempo y gracias a todos los que me acompañan en esta nueva aventura._

 _Saludos._


	5. Conociéndonos (pt 2)

**Conociéndonos.**

 **Parte 2 ~Haruka~**

Asintió enérgicamente sin poder dejar de sonreír, se sentía tan feliz... ¡Necesitaba dibujar! No importaba qué, mariposas, pajaritos, conejitos... Cosas lindas.

Takane se calmó casi enseguida y mientras ella encendía su consola, fue al armario de la habitación donde había guardado ordenadamente sus pertenencias, por su libreta y útiles para dibujar. También sacó su pastillero y llevó todo eso consigo de vuelta a su cama, dejando éste último en su mitad de la mesa de luz.

–¿Qué es eso?– la escuchó preguntar.

–¿Hablas del pastillero?– respondió con una pregunta, ella asintió dejando a un lado su videojuego –Me ayuda a mantener organizada mi medicación.

–¿Organizada...? Sólo son pastillas, las tomas y ya...– comentó sin entender.

–Si tienes que tomarlas todas a la misma hora sí...– tomó el pastillero y se acercó para enseñarle –Pero algunas medicinas no son diarias, otras sí lo son pero debo tomarlas antes del almuerzo, otras por la noche... Sería muy complicado recordar todo eso cada día, así que organizo toda mi semana aquí– explicó mostrándole que cada columna tenía un día de la semana escrito y por cada día tenía tres apartados para guardar pastillas, casi todos contenían una o varias pastillas.

–Qué complicado...– murmuró ella observando el curioso contenedor plástico.

–No lo es tanto una vez que te acostumbras– le sonrió –. ¿Qué hay de ti?– preguntó señalando las dos cajas que ella había sacado de su bolso un rato antes.

–Bueno lo mío es muy fácil– dijo tomando ambas cajas –. De esta debo tomar una pastilla por la mañana para mantenerme alerta, y de esta un par por la noche para poder despertar...

Aquel " _Para poder despertar_ " que ella soltó con tanta naturalidad, logró preocuparle bastante –¿Qué sucedería si no tomas esas?

–No mucho– se encogió de hombros –, puedo dormir un par de días, a veces tres, sin despertar... Es un buen descanso pero no es bonito levantarse en ese estado...

–Pero durante ese tiempo no comes, ¿verdad?– preguntó lo obvio.

–¡Por supuesto, ¿cómo esperas que coma dormida?! Eso me debilita un poco pero no es lo peor...

–¿Qué es lo peor?

–Pues... Ya sabes, el cuerpo sigue teniendo sus necesidades fisiológicas y... ¡Arghh! ¡¿Por qué te estoy contando esto?! ¡Vete de mi cama!– lo empujó hasta lograr que él regresara a la propia.

No estaba seguro de si había entendido bien, pero... ¿Eso significaba que Takane aún mojaba la cama? Decidió dejar de pensar en aquello y tomar sus propias medicinas antes de dedicarse a dibujar.

Valiéndose de un poco de agua de su botella tomó el par de pastillas que le correspondían a esa hora, mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo como Takane bostezaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener sus ojos abiertos y seguir jugando unos minutos más.

–¿No deberías tomar tu medicina ya?– le preguntó tímidamente, no quería que ella pasara los tres días del viaje dormida.

–Pareces mi abuela...– se quejó somnolientamente pero obedeciendo y sacando el blister de la cajita.

–Takane...– la llamó una vez que ella se comió ambas pastillas masticándolas como si fueran un chicle o algo así –Trajiste otra caja de esas, ¿verdad?

–¿Ahm...? No– respondió tranquilamente apagando su consola para finalmente recostarse en la cama.

–Pero Takane... Sólo quedan dos pastilla más ahí, y aún tenemos dos noches aquí...

–No importa, tomaré una cada noche... Apaga la luz...

–¡Eso está mal Takane! ¡Nunca debes aumentar o disminuir la dosis sin la autorización de tu médico!– la regañó, aquella era la regla de oro para él.

–Déjame en paz...– murmuró adormilada –¿Nunca te quedaste sin medicinas?

–Claro que no– negó –. Mis padres siempre compran para un mes por adelantado por si llegan a terminarse o algo...– le contó –¿Tú sí...?

–Mi abuela nunca podría hacer eso– respondió forzándose a no quedarse dormida mientras hablaba –. No es tan grave... Es más importante comer que...– lo siguiente fue un balbuceo incomprensible.

Casi un minuto después se dio cuenta de que ella se había dormido por completo, exhaló bastante frustrado yendo a apagar la luz... Se le habían ido las ganas de dibujar.

Esa noche no dejó de darle vueltas al asunto... Su propia enfermedad era bastante seria, pero tenía una familia podía hacer frente a aquellos gastos médicos... No todos tenían la misma suerte.

* * *

–Es demasiado temprano Haruka...– se quejó el profesor Tateyama a mitad de un bostezo.

–Pero si ya amaneció...– murmuró lastimeramente.

–Aún no son las seis de la mañana, es de madrugada– corrigió su profesor –. Pero ya que estás aquí dime qué necesitas.

–Quiero pedir permiso para salir del hotel a buscar una farmacia.

–¿Te sientes mal?– preguntó el hombre viéndolo con preocupación.

–¡No, para nada!– negó de inmediato, detestaba preocupar a las personas –Quiero comprar una caja de esto– le enseñó la medicina de Takane que había tomado de la mesa de noche.

–Esa medicina es de Takane, ¿verdad?– él asintió –Haruka, si llegas a tomar eso tendremos que correr contigo al hospital, lo sabes, ¿cierto?

–¡No es para mí! Sólo le queda medicina para una noche más, y ella no tiene dinero para comprarla así que yo...

–¿Takane te pidió que se la compraras?– lo interrumpió.

–No, claro que no. Pero anoche lo pensé mucho, y mis padres me dieron dinero para comida y recuerdos, así que supongo que me alcanzará para comprar una caja...

–¿Eres consciente de que jamás te venderán algo como eso sin receta?

–¡Pero usted es médico! ¡Puede hacer una!

–Eso es verdad– asintió –. Pero no lo haré.

–¡¿Ehhh?!– exclamó sin comprender –¡Por favor! ¡Takane no puede estar sin su medicación!

–Escucha Haruka...– su profesor se sentó invitándolo a hacer lo mismo –Hay una gran diferencia entre una enfermedad que pone en riesgo tu vida y una que sólo afecta la calidad de ésta... Takane puede sobrevivir perfectamente sin su medicación.

–¡Pero si toma sólo la mitad va a sentirse mal! ¡Quiero que disfrute este viaje!– argumentaba sin entender por qué la negativa.

–Tener una enfermedad implica muchas cosas Haruka...– comenzó a decirle luego de bostezar sonoramente –Una de ellas es aprender a sobrellevarla con los medios de los que dispones... Takane acostumbra a tomar irregularmente su medicación para que le dure más tiempo, ella conoce su cuerpo y sabe hasta donde puede forzarlo, si realmente necesitara de tu ayuda te la pediría, si no lo hace, entonces debes respetar su voluntad y dejar dormir a tu profesor que se acostó muy tarde y bebió demasiado.

Permaneció unos segundos en silencio pensativo, dolía darse cuenta de que salir a comprarle un medicamento a escondidas, era en realidad un acto muy egoísta por mejores que fueran sus intensiones. No era un buen regalo, no agasajaba a la otra persona, al contrario, la haría sentir débil y dependiente, al menos eso sentiría él si un buen amigo apareciera de la nada con una bolsa de medicinas.

–Tiene razón profesor– asintió –Respetaré su decisión y cuidaré de ella si llega a sentirse mal.

–Me parece muy bien– sonrió Tateyama –. Si no tienes más preguntas ve y duerme otro rato, recuerden bajar a desayunar después de las ocho, lamentablemente no creo que pueda acompañarlos hasta el almuerzo así que disfruten del hotel y no se vayan muy lejos.

–¡Claro profesor!– se levantó más animado –Hasta luego.

No fue capaz de volver a conciliar el sueño, en lugar de eso se dedicó a dibujar lo que había quedado pendiente la noche anterior.

El resultado después de dos horas fue un lindo retrato de Takane dormida, rodeada de tiernos animalitos de peluche entre ellos un estegosaurio y un triceratops que velaban sus sueños.

 **Fin de "Conociéndonos".**

 _Ahora sí terminó esta historia. Muchas gracias por leer._

 _En breve traeré más escenitas._

 _Por cierto... Takane duerme con monitor de bebé y moja la cama... Ahí tienen material para el bullying xD._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	6. Demonios del pasado

**Demonios del pasado.**

Pertenecer a la clase especial tenía sus cosas buenas; se veían librados de participar en la mayoría de las actividades extracurriculares, clubes, y su participación en eventos de temporada era a elección o bien con mucha más ayuda que para el resto de las clases. Pero aquello no los libraba de limpiar su salón una vez a la semana...

Y aunque sólo hubiera dos pupitres, el lugar estaba repleto de estantes llenos de frascos, animales disecados y una enormidad de cosas que acumulaban tanto polvo que hacían la tarea mucho más complicada que en un salón normal.

–Pff... ¡Odio el día de limpieza!– se quejó con tanta pereza que no quería ni levantarse de su asiento, su profesor les había puesto un examen tan complicado que la dejó rendida –Si estuviéramos en una clase normal nos tocaría una vez cada dos semanas... No es justo...

–Puedes descansar, yo me ocuparé de todo– le ofreció Haruka con su tierna sonrisa.

–¡No vas a hacer todo solo!– lo detuvo antes que saliera –Iré por el agua, tú trae la escoba y el trapeador– ordenó señalando la puerta a lo que él se limitó a asentir y marcharse rumbo al cuarto de la limpieza.

–¡Haruka!– lo llamó asomando la cabeza por la puerta –¡No quiero ver que te entretuviste comprando comida en la cafetería!– le advirtió cuando tuvo su atención.

–¡Pero Takane…! Queda de paso...– se quejó haciendo un leve puchero.

–¡Dije que no! Regresa pronto– sentenció tomando su propio camino.

Haruka disfrutaba de sobremanera las cosas que cualquier otro estudiante tendría la obligación de hacer, por molestas o cansadas que fueran, por eso debía ser especialmente cuidadosa, un cubo lleno de agua jabonosa podía ser algo demasiado pesado para él. Y aunque soliera cargar sin problemas con su peso en comida desde la cafetería al salón, apostaba que no sería lo mismo.

Después de llenar el cubo con agua en el baño y echarle algunos productos regresó al salón esperando que él ya hubiera regresado, pero no era así.

–¡¿Cuánto tiempo puede tomarle ir por unas escobas?!– exclamó luego de varios minutos de espera, pero entonces aquel temor que siempre pululaba su mente cuando él se alejaba, regresó –¡¿Y si le pasó algo?!– chilló asustada corriendo fuera del salón a buscarlo –El examen fue muy largo y duro, seguramente estaba cansado, ¡pero como él nunca dice nada!– iba murmurando mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo –A esta hora casi no hay gente, podría estar desmayado en algún sitio y nadie...– dejó de hablar consigo misma cuando lo divisó a unos metros, frente al cuarto de la limpieza mirando el techo con expresión de idiota –¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?!– le gritó aún desde lejos logrando que él la mirara y sonriera –¡Te dije que no te tardaras!

–Lo sé– asintió él de buen humor –, pero cuando llegué ya se habían llevado todas las escobas– le explicó cuando ella estuvo cerca –. Sin embargo unas chicas me dijeron que en su salón estaban por terminar, así que me quedé esperando a que devolvieran las cosas.

–Ahh... Así que era eso...– comentó viendo a todos lados, el pasillo estaba vacío, esperaba que no tardaran en regresar –Supongo que esperaré también, después de todo no podemos comenzar sin la escoba.

Él asintió –Takane...– la llamó luego de unos segundos –Creo que nunca te pregunté como te sientes estando en una clase especial.

–¿Cómo me siento?– preguntó sin entender exactamente a qué se refería.

–Si te gusta, o si lo odias demasiado...

–Ah... eso...– murmuró comenzando a pensar en su respuesta cuando una voz detrás de ella la distrajo.

–Aquí está la escoba– giró por simple instinto, aquella voz le resultaba familiar –. ¡¿Tú?!– exclamó la chica igual de sorprendida que ella.

–¿Se conocen?– preguntó Haruka con inocencia, pero ella no respondió, estaba muy ocupada martirizándose internamente mientras su peor miedo se materializaba frente a sus ojos.

–Por supuesto, ¡ella estaba en mi clase!– respondió la chica de inmediato –Si están aquí juntos, tú debes ser el otro chico del grupo especial.

–Así es, Haruka Kokonose, un gusto– le extendió su mano, a lo que la chica saludó de igual forma.

–¡Ya se presentaron, ahora vamos!– exclamó no pudiendo soportar más tiempo la tensa situación y tomando la escoba y el trapeador que esa chica llevaba –Tenemos que darnos prisa o se nos hará la noche.

–¿Qué pasa Takane, no quieres charlar un poco con tu amiga?– él lo hacía de buena fe, lo sabía, pero eso no le quitaba las ganas de golpearlo por haber dicho eso.

–¿Amiga?– preguntó la otra chica antes que ella pudiera decir algo, ganándose la completa atención del chico –Takane no te ha hablado mucho de su antigua clase, ¿verdad?– él negó –Dime Haruka, ¿te gustaría que te contara sobre Takane cuando iba en mi clase?– le propuso.

– _¡Que diga que no! ¡Que diga que no!_ – suplicó fervientemente, pero su suerte nunca fue buena.

–¡Claro! ¡Me encanta saber cosas de Takane!– asintió él con emoción.

Casi pudo escuchar el " _K.O._ " en su cabeza, estaba perdida, lo sabía... No quería escuchar aquello, realmente no quería ver la expresión en el rostro de Haruka cuando su ex-compañera le relatara una tras otra las mismas mentiras que en su momento dijeron al director.

No volvería a pasar por eso.

–Me voy a limpiar– murmuró lo más secamente que pudo, pero la dulce voz de su amigo la detuvo.

–Por favor Takane, quédate, sólo será un momento, ¿verdad?– se dirigió ahora a la otra chica.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de negarse, su ex-compañera comenzó a hablar –¡Claro, seré breve! ¿Sabías que Takane fue expulsada de nuestra clase por mala conducta?

–No– negó –, no tenía idea– murmuró con su inocente tono de voz.

–¡Fue terrible convivir con ella! ¡No puedes ni imaginarlo! Nos odiaba a todos, al grupo entero, nunca quiso tener amigos, nos insultaba, robaba nuestros útiles, a veces golpeaba a los chicos...

–¡Suficiente!– exclamó, había soportado demasiado tiempo allí, escuchando esas patrañas estúpidas.

A saber lo que Haruka pensaría ahora, se sintió una estúpida por creer que alguien como ella podría tener amigos, uno al menos... Sentía como sus ojos ardían, intentó largarse antes de no ser capaz de seguir conteniendo las lágrimas, pero un fuerte agarre en su muñeca se lo impidió.

Giró para observar a la persona que la detuvo –No te vayas– dijo Haruka sin intenciones de soltarla.

El chico no la miraba siquiera, su rostro se veía tenso, tenía tal expresión de seriedad, y su voz sonó tan dura que no parecía él. Giró nuevamente su rostro para que ninguno de los dos pudiera verla, lo había perdido, era definitivo, él estaba furioso con ella... No era para menos, Haruka nunca se relacionaría con una delincuente, tal y como acababan de describirla.

–¡Sí Takane, quédate!– exclamó la chica que claramente estaba disfrutando aquello –Aún no conté lo mejor... ¿Sabías que Takane empujó a alguien por las escaleras?– le preguntó a Haruka –Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso y fue entonces cuando la expulsaron del salón.

–Eso es terrible...– escuchó decir a su amigo, su ex-amigo en realidad.

Sus dientes estaban a punto de romperse por lo duro que estaba apretándolos en un intento por aguantar sin largarse a llorar. Lo único que deseaba era que todo terminara pronto y poder tirarse al pozo más cercano de una buena vez para nunca más volver a salir.

–¿Puedes decirme una cosa más?– preguntó Haruka segundos después, su tono de voz se había suavizado apenas un poco.

–¡Claro, lo que quieras!

–¿Por qué me contaste todas esas mentiras horribles?– tardó unos segundos en salir de su mundo y comprender el significado de aquellas palabras, de inmediato miró a Haruka sorprendida.

–¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Nada de lo que te conté fue una mentira!– negó esa chica de inmediato.

–No me gusta llamar mentirosas a las personas– comenzó a decirle con amabilidad –. Pero conozco a Takane desde hace cinco meses, y puedo asegurar que ella no hizo esas cosas... De hecho creo que fue al revés.

–¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Y yo que intentaba advertirte para que no lo pasaras mal!

–¿Advertirme para qué? ¿Para que comenzara a pensar mal de ella...? Eso nunca va a pasar, porque Takane es mi mejor amiga, y voy a protegerla de todas las cosas y personas malas del mundo.

No había sido capaz de pestañear una sola vez desde que él comenzó a hablar, ni de moverse, ni siquiera había notado el momento en que su brazo fue liberado. No podía hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo sorprendiéndose más y más por cada palabra.

–Ah... Una cosa más...– continuó hablando, su rostro había vuelto a endurecerse y su mirada, fría como el hielo estaba clavada en la otra chica –Espero nunca enterarme de quien fue la persona que empujó por esas escaleras a Takane.

Miles de sirenas comenzaron a sonar en su cabeza, ¡¿aquello había sido una amenaza?! ¡¿Una amenaza de Haruka?! ¿El mismo Haruka que el día anterior lloró media hora luego de ver al profesor matando una mosca que se coló al salón?

Si ese no era el fin del mundo... Estaba cerca...

Después de gritarle un par de insultos, la chica se marchó bufando por el pasillo. Habría sido divertido de ver, pero seguía demasiado preocupada por el cataclismo que seguramente se acercaba.

–Perdóname por no haber dejado que te fueras...– murmuró él viéndola nuevamente con su expresión usual –Pensé que si tuviste que escuchar esas cosas horribles, también podrías disfrutar de la expresión de esa chica mentirosa al verse descubierta...

Tal vez Haruka no era tan tonto o inocente como ella pensaba –Ahh... N-No importa...– murmuró volviendo lentamente a la realidad sólo para darse cuenta de que su rostro se sentía húmedo.

Antes de poder secarse las lágrimas, él la abrazó con fuerza –No tenía idea de todas las cosas feas por las que pasaste... Ojalá hubiera sido tu compañero de clase antes... Me hubiera gustado ser capaz de protegerte de todas esas personas malas.

Por esa vez, por ese único momento, se permitió mostrarse débil ante él, aferrándose de su sweater y enterrando aún más el rostro en su pecho. Sollozó durante unos minutos hasta que los malos recuerdos desaparecieron por completo.

–No importa... Puedo cuidarme sola...– murmuró separándose lentamente, en un intento por mantener un poco de su orgullo intacto.

–Lo sé… Pero eso no impedirá que siempre quiera protegerte– confesó levantando los instrumentos de limpieza que en algún momento Takane dejó caer –. ¿Vamos?– le preguntó comenzando a caminar esperando que ella lo siguiera.

–Definitivamente… No lo odio…– aseguró mientras asentía.

–¿Cómo?– preguntó él deteniéndose y girando para verla.

–Tu pregunta… Como me siento en la clase especial…– sonrió tímidamente –Mi profesor es una patada en el trasero, y mi compañero un cabeza hueca… Pero no puedo imaginar una clase mejor…

–¡Takane, eso fue tan lindo~!– exclamó conmovido dejando caer las cosas y corriendo a abrazarla.

–¡Oye no! ¡Suéltame! ¡Ahh!– chilló pateando y mordiendo en un intento por alejar al enorme monstruo idiota que la "atacaba".

Ese día ambos volvieron bastante tarde a casa.

* * *

 _Hola hola, no sabía si publicar esto, quería poner algo más ligero antes de meterme en sus miedos, pero he estado ocupada, mal dormida, y adolorida, por lo que no tengo mucha cabeza para escribir algo de cero en tan poco tiempo y realmente quería publicar algo._

 _El próximo capítulo, si todo sale como espero, tratará de uno de los más terribles miedos de Haruka._

 _Gracias a todos por leer y comentar._

 _Saludos._

 _Trekumy._


	7. Una molestia

**Una molestia.**

 _Finalmente uno de sus peores temores se volvió realidad..._

Despertar nuevamente en aquella cama de hospital, después de un ataque, no fue tan malo como recordar el momento en que lo tuvo... Al salir de la escuela, mientras caminaba junto a Takane.

Recordaba precisamente el instante en que el aire comenzó a faltarle, su torso a doler, y su visión se volvió borrosa. Ella estaba contándole cuanto le había costado realizar uno solo de los cincuenta ejercicios de matemática que su profesor les había dejado horas antes, para irse a quien sabe dónde, cuando él no pudo seguir caminando.

Sus ataques eran del tipo fulminante, rápidos e implacables, apenas si contaba con unos segundos para pedir ayuda antes de perder el conocimiento.

Si lo pensaba bien, la forma en que ella reaccionó fue asombrosa, no sólo logró atraparlo antes que cayera y dejarlo suavemente en piso, sino que también le quitó el sweater y desabotonó su camisa para hacerle un masaje circular en el pecho mientras llamaba a la emergencia. No lograba determinar si aquella reacción fue instintiva o ella había averiguado como reaccionar si algo así sucedía... En cualquier caso, le estaba completamente agradecido.

Pero haber visto su rostro lleno de desesperación y bañado en lágrimas que en esos momentos no intentó ocultar, fue horrible...

Desde que la conoció y se convirtieron en amigos temió aquello, asustarla de esa forma alguna vez... Y su temor ya no residía en que ella se alejara de él... Él temía obligarla a pasar por una situación tan traumatizante que la hiciera llorar de desesperación, como lo hizo ese día...

Él quería verla bien, feliz, quería ser una persona con la que disfrutar de la vida, no alguien con quien temer a la muerte... Takane no merecía recordar a cada instante que la vida era efímera, para eso, con él solo bastaba.

–Cariño... ¿Te sientes bien?– preguntó su madre viéndolo con preocupación, al parecer se había metido tanto en sus pensamientos que había olvidado el resto del mundo.

–Lo siento mamá...– se disculpó, molestándose por su débil voz que sólo hacía preocupar aún más a los que lo querían –Estaba pensando...

–¿En qué pensabas?– la mujer se acercó aún más sentándose en la cama, lo más cercana posible a su hijo.

–En Takane...– respondió, jamás le mentía a su madre, y ella sabía mejor que nadie, cuanto quería a su compañera y amiga –¿Ella seguía aquí cuando llegaste?

La mujer asintió –Se veía muy asustada, así que le pedí que llamara a su casa para que vinieran por ella.

–Gracias mamá...– le sonrió lo mejor que pudo –Odio que haya tenido que verme así... La preocupé demasiado...

–Cariño...– murmuró la mujer acariciando su rostro –Si es tu amiga, entonces no le importará... Ser amigos no es sólo para los buenos momentos, ella tendrá que acostumbrarse a esa preocupación si quiere pasar tiempo contigo.

Sabía que su madre intentaba animarlo, pero por el contrario sólo logró hacerle sentir peor... No quería aceptar aquello, no era algo tan simple como que ella tuviera que soportar sus tonterías, o algun rasgo de su personalidad, no era como si alguien pudiera " _acostumbrarse_ " a una cosa así, a verlo colapsar a mitad de la acera en medio de un ataque, y quizas algún día... Verlo morir...

Nadie podía acostumbrarse a eso, incluso su madre, quien estuvo a su lado durante la mayoría de sus ataques, aún se escondía a llorar algunas veces... Si ella no se había acostumbrado, ¿cómo iba a poder hacerlo Takane?

–¿La familia de Takane vino pronto...?– preguntó retomando el tema anterior, optando por no darle más vueltas a un asunto que realmente no podía solucionar.

–No lo sé, he estado aquí desde entonces... Pero hace unas tres horas que llegué al hospital, así que supongo que ya se habrá marchado...

–¿Y si no...?– preguntó de inmediato –Mamá... ¿Podrías ir a ver...?– le pidió con su mejor mirada suplicante, necesitaba asegurarse de que Takane ya estuviera en casa, tranquila y contenida por su familia.

–Está bien Haru...– le sonrió con dulzura, esa expresión que él había heredado –Regresaré en seguida...

–Gracias mamá...– asintió un poco más tranquilo, mientras la mujer se retiraba.

* * *

Los cinco minutos que pasó solo en su habitación, se dedicó a mentalizarse para soportar lo mejor posible los que probablemente serían unos cuatro o cinco días internado. Necesitaría otro cuaderno de dibujo, y esperaba que aún después de todo lo ocurrido, Takane lo visitara y le llevara bastante tarea... Era la única forma de matar el tiempo que en esa habitación se le hacía eterno.

La puerta se abrió y él miró con curiosidad en esa dirección, podía ser su madre, una enfermera o el médico... Pero no era ninguno de los tres.

–Takane...– murmuró sorprendido, aunque envió a su madre a verificar que ella se hubiera marchado ya, estaba seguro de que lo había hecho varias horas antes.

–¿Duele...?– preguntó la chica cerrando la puerta pero quedándose allí, lejos, sin atreverse a acercarse.

–No...– negó aún sin salir de su asombro –Takane... Deberías estar en tu casa... Descansando...– murmuró.

–Mi abuela tuvo que quedarse más tiempo en el trabajo... Vendrá por mí en un rato...– explicó ella mirando nerviosa a todos lados, por su lenguaje corporal él podía notar que quería acercarse, pero no se atrevía.

–Ven...– le pidió –Aquí hay una silla, o puedes sentarte en la cama, es más cómoda...

–¿Está bien...?– preguntó insegura –¿No sería peligroso...? No me he lavado las manos...

Él sonrió –Lo sería si estuviera operado tal vez... Pero no te preocupes, sólo acércate y ponte cómoda.

Luego de asentir hizo lo que él le pidió, sentándose en la silla sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos –Lo siento...– la miró sin saber si aquel murmullo casi inaudible había salido de ella o lo había imaginado.

–¿Dijiste que lo sientes?– preguntó, ella asintió –¿Por qué, Takane...?

Sus hombros temblaron, él no podía ver su rostro, pero estaba seguro de que si ella no lloraba aún, pronto lo haría.

–No fui capaz de...– susurró ella con un claro temblor en su voz, definitivamente estaba llorando –Hacer algo...

Estiró su mano hasta llegar a acariciar su brazo –¿Cómo que no, Takane? Estuviste genial por lo que recuerdo...

–¡No es verdad!– estalló, viéndolo a los ojos, los suyos a punto de desbordarse de lágrimas y los de él sorprendidos –¡Lo hice mal! ¡Tenía que mantenerte tranquilo y comencé a llorar y gritar como una estúpida! ¡Cuando perdiste el conocimiento tenía que hacerte RCP! ¡Es de las pocas cosas que el idiota del profesor nos enseñó que sirve para algo! ¡Pero en esos momentos lo olvidé por completo!– gritó reviviendo la desesperación de horas atrás.

Desesperación que él mismo sentía al verla de esa forma, por más que lo intentó no pudo evitar acompañar ese llanto, quería calmarla, quería convencerla de que lo hizo bien, que gracias a ella él seguía con vida...

Quería abrazarla y prometerle que aquello no volvería a pasar, que nunca tendría que verlo sucumbir ante su enfermedad de nuevo...

Pero no podía hacerlo, no podía prometer algo que no era capaz de cumplir.

Volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos, en su depresión, hasta sentir ese par de pequeñas manos en sus hombros, al regresar a la realidad el rostro de Takane estaba frente al suyo, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas acumuladas, y su expresión era de total preocupación.

–No llores por favor...– le pidió ella con un tono de voz tan suave y dulce que no parecía suyo.

–Lo siento Takane...– murmuró intentando calmarse –Te asusté mucho... No quería hacerlo, odio asustar y preocupar a todos todo el tiempo... Soy una molestia... Ojalá no existiera, todos serían más felices así– confesó permitiéndose por una vez, ser honesto y hablarle de sus miedos abiertamente.

–¡No vuelvas a decir esa estupidez!– exclamó ella frunciendo el ceño –No eres una molestia, y si todos nos preocupamos por ti es porque no queremos perderte– explicó sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, intentando con eso que él se grabara aquellas palabras –. Nadie quiere que una persona dulce y amable, que se preocupa por nosotros y nos regala alegría desaparezca, es por eso que nos asustamos...– le sonrió –No queremos perderte porque eres importante para nosotros... Porque nos das felicidad...– sus mejillas se colorearon levemente –Porque eres un gran chico, y no existe otra persona como tú...

–Takane...– susurró conmovido.

–Espero que hayas escuchado bien porque no volveré a decirte algo así– le advirtió abrazándolo.

Volvió a llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad... Takane era capaz de convertirse en el ser más tierno y hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra, siempre la había visto de esa forma, pero aquel día superó cualquier límite esperable. Con esas palabras había iluminado por completo su oscuro mundo.

–Gracias Takane... Me siento mucho mejor...

Se separaron sonriendo ambos, en ese momento su madre entró rompiendo por completo el ambiente que se había generado.

–Takane, tu abuela está aquí– le avisó, observando con curiosidad como ambos miraban el techo en clara actitud sospechosa que prefirió dejar pasar.

Después de despedirse, y con la promesa de regresar al día siguiente, Takane se marchó.

Pero el sentimiento de alivio y felicidad se quedaría para siempre con él...

–Mamá...– la llamó luego de varias horas perdido en su mundo –¿Qué se siente cuando amas a alguien?

 **Fin.**

 _Escribiré drabbles ligeros... Cosas felices... No caeré en lo mismo de siempre..._

 _Eso dije hace una semana, y miren..._

 _Lo siento, no puedo evitar el drama, ni tocar estos temas, tampoco pude evitar que Haruka comenzara a sentir algo más que amistad por Takane... Eso me pasa por escribir sobre mis ships._

 _Pero si todo sale como lo planeo los siguiente drabbles (que ya no son drabbles sino relatos cortos), serán un poco más divertidos._

 _Gracias por leer y comentar._

 _Saludos._

 _Trekumy._


	8. Visita

**Visita.**

–Siéntate por ahí, iré a cambiarme, regreso en un minuto– le dijo Takane antes de desaparecer tras una de las puertas.

Tomó asiento obedientemente en el sofá, aunque lo quisiera, no podía disimular la alegría que sentía... ¡Estaba en casa de Takane! No podía pensar en una mejor tarde que esa.

Hacía un par de días ella lo invitó alegando que su abuela quería conocerlo, y aprovechando que los sábados las clases terminaban sobre el mediodía, en esos momentos tenía la oportunidad de recorrer todo el camino desde la escuela con ella y conocer su casa.

Se fijó en cada detalle, era un hogar humilde, pero muy limpio y ordenado, Takane hablaba mucho de su abuela, imaginaba que fue ella quien bordó aquellos almohadones del sofá. No resistió levantarse y caminar por la sala mientras la esperaba, y tomó una foto que había sobre uno de los muebles, la única allí. Le sorprendió que en ella sólo estuvieran Takane y una mujer que seguramente tendría más de cincuenta años, o su abuela era muy joven, o su madre la había engendrado ya bastante mayor.

El lugar era silencioso, parecía que estuvieran ellos solos allí, no sabía si Takane tenía hermanos, y ella jamás hablaba de sus padres, tal vez todos estuvieran trabajando, ya que por lo que sabía; la abuela aún lo hacía.

–¡Listo!– anunció su amiga regresando, llevaba una remera ancha que le llegaba hasta la mitad de las piernas, las cuales estaban cubiertas por sus inseparables leggings.

–Te ves muy bien en esta foto Takane– comentó consiguiendo que ella se pusiera bastante nerviosa –. ¿La mujer que está contigo es...?

–Mi abuela– respondió caminando rumbo a otra habitación –. Creí que ya estaría en la casa, pero parece que se le hizo tarde– explicó –. ¿Quieres tomar algo?– le preguntó antes de entrar a la que seguramente sería la cocina.

–Agua está bien– dijo él siguiéndola, pero quedándose en la puerta dando un vistazo al lugar, era una cocina muy pulcra y ordenada.

De alguna forma le hacía feliz que Takane viviera en una casa tan acogedora, más de una vez se desveló pensando en su situación económica, pero parecía que sus temores eran exagerados.

–Aquí tienes– le entregó el vaso para regresar a la alacena y buscar algo allí –. Creo que tengo algunas golosinas, servirán como aperitivo hasta que llegue mi abuela y almorcemos, porque imagino que tienes hambre– lo miró de reojo.

Asintió con una enorme sonrisa, viendo como ella sacaba un paquete de galletas rellenas –¿Y el resto de tu familia?– preguntó casualmente.

–¿Ah...?– murmuró ella viéndolo con curiosidad, hasta que finalmente fue capaz de comprender a lo que se refería –No lo sé, no viven aquí– comentó encogiéndose de hombros –. Estarán bien, supongo– echó el contenido del paquete en un tazón grande y esperó a que él se quitara de en medio para regresar a la sala.

Dio un par de pasos al costado siguiéndola con la mirada, mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de escuchar –¿No vives con tus padres?– preguntó bajito, como si así, aquello resultara menos doloroso.

–Claro que no– negó ella dejando el tazón sobre la mesita y sentándose en el sofá –. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día?

–N-No– negó acercándose aún desconcertado –. ¿Por qué...?– sabía que no debía preguntar, que estaba siendo desconsiderado, pero cuando de ella se trataba, él quería saberlo todo.

–¡Porque vivo con mi abuela! ¡¿Está bien?!– le preguntó viéndolo con molestia –¡Siéntate y come!

–Lo siento– murmuró sentándose a su lado y tomando un puñado de galletas.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, él se dedicó a comer arrepintiéndose por haber preguntado de más y ella a mirar detenidamente una galleta de chocolate en su mano.

–Oye– lo llamó luego de un par de minutos –, no estoy molesta...– aseguró viéndolo –Sólo no tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta... Hace un par de años que dejó de importarme en realidad.

–Entonces... ¿No mantienes contacto con ellos?– preguntó tímidamente, su familia siempre había sido muy unida y tradicional, y si bien sabía que no todas las familias eran así, era la primer vez que se topaba con un caso cercano de ese estilo.

–La última vez que los vi tenía ocho años... Después de eso dejaron de venir, sólo me llamaban por mi cumpleaños, pero ahora ni eso...– le preocupaba aquella expresión en el rostro de su amiga, aunque intentara ocultarlo, aquello era demasiado doloroso para ella –¡Pero eso no importa! Mi abuela es la única familia que necesito– aseguró esforzándose por mostrarse animada.

–Tu abuela debe ser una gran persona...– comentó con una sonrisa, dejando de insistir sobre ese tema que tanto daño le hacía.

–Lo es– asintió –. Aunque a veces es un dolor en el trasero– aclaró luego recuperando su ánimo.

–¿Por qué lo dices?– preguntó en el momento en que escucharon el sonido de las llaves destrancando la puerta principal.

–Ya lo verás...

–¡Takane, ¿tú y mi yerno ya están en casa?!– preguntó la mujer de la foto entrando.

–¡Abuela!– chilló Takane levantándose de inmediato del sofá –¡Te dije que no lo llamaras así!

–¿Yerno?– preguntó él inocentemente levantándose para saludar con una reverencia a la mujer –Soy Kokonose Haruka, es un placer señora.

–¡Ahh es tan alto y guapo!– exclamó la abuela de Takane dejando sus cosas en el perchero para acercarse a verlo con detenimiento –Kimiko, y el placer es mío, gracias por venir.

–Gracias por invitarme– le sonrió, viendo de reojo como el rostro de Takane se ponía cada vez más rojo –¿. Te sientes bien Takane?– le preguntó estirando su mano en un intento por tocar su frente –Estás muy roja, ¿tendrás fiebre?

–¡ESTOY BIEN!– gritó alejándose de su alcance –¡Voy a calentar el almuerzo!– avisó corriendo hacia la cocina.

–¿Necesitas ayuda?– le preguntó a su compañera quien respondió con un rotundo "NO".

Estaba mirando confundido hacia la cocina cuando escuchó la suave risa de Kimiko –Mi nieta es muy divertida cuando se pone nerviosa– miró a la mujer con intriga –. Siéntate, quiero aprovechar que Takane no nos escucha para preguntarte un par de cosas.

–Ahm... Sí, claro– asintió sentándose frente a ella –. ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?

–¿Qué opinas de mi nieta?– preguntó ella directamente.

–Opinar...– murmuró pensativo –Opino que Takane es una gran chica y la quiero mucho– aseguró con una enorme sonrisa.

–¿Nunca te asustó saber que compartes salón con alguien que fue expulsada de su clase por mala conducta?– preguntó Kimiko con seriedad.

–¡Claro que no! No fue su culpa después de todo.

–¡Lo sabía!– exclamó ella levantándose con sus manos juntas en clara expresión de alegría –¡Piensas lo mismo que yo! ¡¿Para cuándo la boda?! ¡Miren que estoy vieja y no podré esperarlos demasiado!

–¿Qué boda...?

–¡Deja en paz a Haruka y ven a ayudarme!– gritó Takane desde la cocina.

–Upss... Creo que hablé demasiado fuerte...– murmuró la mujer –En un momento serviremos la comida– le dijo antes de encaminarse a la cocina –. ¡Déjame el resto a mí, cariño! ¡Ve, no dejes a tu novio solo!

–¡No lo llames así!

–Pero él dijo que te quiere mucho, y tú el otro día me contaste que...

–¡Que te calles, abuela!

Sentado en la sala se preguntaba si ellas eran conscientes de que él escuchaba todo lo que gritaban.

* * *

El almuerzo fue muy divertido, entre comentarios de la señora Kimiko acerca de lo bien que comía ese chico, y quejas de Takane sobre lo molesta que era su abuela o lo tonto que se mostraba él respondiendo a cada pregunta que le hacía.

Después de comer, la señora le enseñó un álbum de fotos, ninguna de las dos imaginaría jamás lo bien que lo pasó viendo foto tras foto de la pequeña Takane... Era toda una ternura esa niña.

Aunque se le hacía bastante triste que en todas las fotos de pequeña apareciera con sus ojos cerrados, claramente dormida...

–¡¿Esta chica es...?!– exclamó señalando una de las fotos.

–Así es, ella es mi hija, la madre de Takane– asintió la señora sentada a su lado.

–Son iguales...– murmuró sorprendido, Takane era idéntica a su madre.

–¡Pfff!– la escuchó quejarse, ella estaba sentada del otro lado, con sus brazos cruzados y su ceño fruncido.

–Lo son, pero sólo en apariencia– comentó Kimiko –. Mi hija fue madre demasiado joven– le contó, lo cual era evidente, ya que en aquella foto con su hija bebé, la chica no parecía tener más de dieciocho años –, no tenía la madurez suficiente para criar una bebé, así que me hice cargo de mi nieta.

–Entiendo– asintió reprimiendo sus deseos de seguir preguntando mientras volvía su atención a las fotos, en unos minutos terminó de verlas todas –. ¡Muchas gracias por enseñarme estas fotografías!– exclamó con una enorme sonrisa cerrando el álbum –¡Me hace muy feliz haber visto como Takane se convirtió en la chica que es hoy!

–¡Deja de decir cosas tan raras!– la aludida le pellizcó la oreja.

–¡Tengo un par de fotos más!– anunció la mujer tomando el álbum y llevándolo al cajón del cual sacó algunas fotografías sueltas.

–¡No te atreverías!– escuchó gritar a Takane mientras se ponía de pie exaltada.

–¿Por qué no?– preguntó Kimiko sentándose tranquilamente mientras alejaba las fotos del alcance de su nieta –¿Sabes cuanto tiempo esperé para poder mostrarle esto a un amigo tuyo? No puedo perder la oportunidad de ponerte en ridículo ahora que trajiste uno.

Observaba con intriga a la mujer intentando echarle un vistazo a esas misteriosas fotos que sostenía, cuanto más amenazas salían de Takane, más curiosidad sentía.

–¡Mira hijo, ¿no es hermosa?!– finalmente la mujer le enseñó las fotos pero antes de poder ver algo sus ojos fueron cubiertos.

–¡No las veas!– gritó Takane cubriéndole medio rostro torpemente con sus manos.

–Pe-Pero Takane... Quiero ver...

–¡Nooo! ¡¿Qué clase de pedófilo eres?!

–¿Ah...?– preguntó sin entender sintiendo el peso del cuerpo de Takane sobre él mientras ambos forcejeaban suavemente.

–No seas exagerada Takane, sólo son tus fotos de bebé...– comentó su abuela.

–¡Mientras me bañaban!– exclamó dejado unos segundos en paz a Haruka –¡Es depravado y vergonzoso!

–Es tierno... ¡Mira que linda te veías!– mientras ellas discutían él se mantuvo en silencio, jamás le confesaría a su amiga que finalmente logró echar un vistazo rápido a aquellas fotos.

Se sentía un poco culpable por aquello...

* * *

–¡Muchas gracias por invitarme, lo pasé genial!– le aseguró a Takane ya afuera de su casa despidiéndose.

–Por nada...– asintió ella en medio de un bostezo –Gracias por venir, mi abuela se veía muy feliz.

–Me alegra mucho escuchar eso... Takane...– la llamó luego de pensarlo unos segundos –¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa el próximo fin de semana?

–¿A tu casa?– preguntó viéndolo sorprendida.

–Aún debo pedir permiso, pero seguramente dirán que sí– asintió emocionado –. Me encantaría pasar otra tarde con Takane.

–Eh... Bueno...– murmuró ella sonrojándose un poco –Creo que puedo ir a ver tus fotos de bebé mientras te bañaban.

–¡Ehh... N-No creo que mamá conserve esas!– negó nerviosamente.

–Todas las madres las conservan– aseguró ella viéndolo con un brillo de maldad en su mirada –. ¡Está bien, iré!

Después de abrazarla efusivamente finalmente se marchó muy muy feliz. Al llegar a su casa pediría permiso a sus padres.

Y luego... Escondería aquellas vergonzosas fotografías...

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _Hola a todos, perdón por la demora, la inspiración y el tiempo no cooperaron. Dejaré de poner un "Fin" al final porque no se entiende que es el final de ese one-shot y no de la serie en sí._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, no es que me convenza demasiado como quedó (En mi cabeza sonaba mejor). Pero quería volver a las raíces, que eran intentar hacer historias cortas bastante ligeras y sin tanto drama. Y si no publicaba nada iba a deprimirme xD._

 _Nos vemos la próxima._

 _Saludos._

 _Trekumy._


	9. Deportes

**Deportes.**

Desde hacía unos quince minutos, la charla había tomado tintes subjetivos. Todo comenzó cuando el profesor apareció en clase, tarde como siempre, con una de esas locas ideas producto de una estúpida promesa al director.

¿A quién se le ocurriría que la clase especial participara del festival deportivo?

Argumentó a más no poder, que el único sentido que tenía la creación de un grupo especial era justamente no exponerlos a ese tipo de actividades, sobre todo a Haruka, aunque esto último prefirió no decirlo.

Sin embargo el profesor Tateyama era un hueso duro de roer, y como siempre ganó la batalla usando los sentimientos de Kokonose como caballito de batalla.

–Una vez me contaste que siempre te hubiera gustado participar en un evento deportivo– comentó viendo a su compañero, quien asintió efusivamente antes de comentar lo divertido que parecía ser.

Un día no muy lejano demandaría al profesor por extorsión sentimental, estaba segura de ello.

–El director estará muy complacido con nuestra participación en el evento– aseguraba Tateyama con orgullo cuando ella regresó de su breve introspección –Finalmente el grupo especial tendrá su oportunidad para lucirse también en los deportes.

–¿No le parece que exagera?– contraatacó severamente –Nuestro éxito en el festival anterior estuvo bien, lo merecíamos, pero esta vez no tendremos la misma suerte, para empezar sólo somos dos personas y para seguir, ambos tenemos enfermedades físicas.

–Creo que Takane tiene razón...– asintió Haruka con un dejo de tristeza –No puedo correr, ni levantar peso... Creo que no existe un evento deportivo en el que pudiera participar...

–¡¿Van a dejar que los derroten antes de intentarlo?!– exclamó el profesor en un intento fallido por darles ánimo –Enomoto, tú no tienes ningún impedimento físico para el deporte, y Haruka, tú no necesitas correr ni levantar peso como entrenador.

–¡¿ENTRENADOR?!– exclamaron al unísono.

* * *

–Odio mi vida...– murmuró observando su ropa deportiva la cual acababa de estrenar al igual que Haruka.

–Creo que puede ser divertido– sonrió él con un silbato colgado del cuello, un gorro de visera y un portapapeles en su mano.

–Lo dices porque no tienes que correr durante horas hasta desfallecer por el cansancio– murmuró de mal humor.

–Soy tu entrenador y no te pediré que hagas eso...– respondió mientras le sonreía con calidez –Sólo haremos aquellas actividades que te gusten.

–¡Bien! ¡Me voy a dormir!– exclamó comenzando a caminar fuera del predio.

–¡No Takane, no me refería a eso!– la siguió –Hablo de actividad física...

–Técnicamente cualquier cosa que hagas con tu cuerpo es actividad física, incluso dormir– retrucó deteniéndose con sus brazos cruzados –. Desde pequeña he hecho hasta lo imposible para evadir las clases de educación física, odio cansarme, sudar y el dolor en los músculos.

–Oh... P-Pero debe haber alguna actividad que te moleste menos que otra...– murmuró preocupado.

–No hay– negó de plano, para luego verlo con un poco de pena –. Si realmente quieres entrenarme tendrás que obligarme a hacer cosas que no me gustan, ¿entiendes eso?

–¿Obligarte?– preguntó lastimeramente –Yo no puedo obligar a Takane a nada...

–Pero ese es el trabajo de un entrenador, si no puedes hacerlo le diremos al profesor que olvide esta estupidez– propuso sonriendo.

–Supongo que tienes razón...– murmuró bajando la mirada con tristeza.

–¡Está decidido! Me cambiaré de ropa e iremos a bajar a tierra al profesor y hablaremos con el director si es necesario– dicho esto se dirigió al vestuario femenino, dejando a su amigo a un lado de la pista.

Al entrar al vestidor encontró a un par de chicas allí, no sentía vergüenza -ni orgullo- de su cuerpo, pero detestaba cambiarse frente a otros, por lo que se sentó a esperar que se marcharan.

–¡A que no sabes a quién vi en la pista!– comenzó a decir una de ellas, rodó los ojos frustrada, conocía bien a las chicas, si se ponían a charlar, tardarían una eternidad en irse –¡A Kokonose!

–¿A quién?– preguntó la otra chica.

–Kokonose Haruka, el enfermo, ¿te acuerdas?– le lanzó una mirada asesina a la chica que hablaba, pero ninguna de ellas lo notó ya que estaban de espaldas.

–¡Ahh sí! Lo recuerdo pero, ¿qué hacía en la pista de atletismo? ¿Se perdió camino al hospital?

Se levantó con los puños cerrados, ese par de imbéciles iban a pagar por hablar así de Haruka.

–No lo sé, incluso tenía ropa deportiva... ¿Crees que planee participar de algún evento deportivo?

–Eso no puede ser, ¿recuerdas la vez en que intentó asistir a la clase de educación física? Se desmayó a los tres minutos, después de ese día ningún profesor se haría responsable por entrenarlo.

Se mordió el labio inferior, gritarle groserías a ese par de chicas no ayudaría en nada a Haruka, sería como darles la razón... Si realmente quería cambiar lo que ellas y seguramente sus demás ex-compañeros pensaban, tenía que optar por otra estrategia.

Corrió de regreso a la pista, rogando que su compañero no se hubiera marchado ya, para su fortuna lo encontró sentado en una banca a la sombra de un árbol viendo las hojas sujetas en el portapapeles.

–¡Haruka!– exclamó al llegar con él respirando agitadamente.

–Creí que no te gustaba correr...– comentó él viéndola desconcertado –Y que ibas a cambiarte...

–¡Eso no importa ahora!– le restó importancia –¡Anda, dime qué tengo que hacer!

–¿Que tienes que hacer?– preguntó ladeando el rostro.

–¡Sí! Eso hacen los entrenadores– asintió.

Se puso de pie dejando caer el portapapeles –¿Eso significa qué...?

–¡Que vamos a ganarle a los demás grupos!– aseguró sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

–¿Ganar? Eso será un poco... Difícil, ¿no crees?– preguntó rascándose la mejilla.

–Pero no es imposible– era muy raro en ella ir por la vida soltando frase optimistas, pero aquello había despertado el instinto competitivo que tan lejos la había llevado en videojuegos.

–Si Takane confía en que ganaremos entonces no podemos perder– asintió él un poco contagiado por el espíritu –. ¿Comenzamos?– preguntó levantando el portapapeles del suelo.

Ella asintió esperando por las indicaciones.

–Lo primero que debes hacer es calentar– le indicó –. Después de eso harás un poco de estiramiento, y luego comenzaremos con una sección corta de ejercicio cardiovascular.

–¿Eres consciente de que no tengo idea de como hacer ninguna de esas cosas?– le preguntó a lo que él asintió enseñándole una de las hojas.

–Primero realiza círculos con los tobillos, de esta forma– le enseñó mostrándole los dibujos con anotaciones, todos hechos a mano –. Luego trabajarás las rodillas de esta forma– continuó sacando otra hoja de las mismas características.

–¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto?– preguntó observando como él tenía más de diez hojas en su poder.

–Anoche, comencé después de cenar y terminé antes que amaneciera– sonrió orgulloso de su logro.

–¿Perdiste horas de sueño por esto?– preguntó comenzando el ejercicio –Sí que te importa...

–Pues... Ya sabes...– murmuró apenado –El entrenador es parte del equipo, si no puedo participar activamente al menos puedo ayudarte a ti a hacerlo... ¡Además será genial que Takane gane al menos uno de los eventos!

–Voy a ganarlos todos– aseguró de buen humor –. Incluso los que son por equipos... ¿Me imaginas jugando al béisbol sola?

–Jejeje... Sería muy complicado y demasiado trabajo para una sola persona... Hablaré con el profesor para sólo participar en los deportes individuales.

–Dile que si no acepta entonces tendrá que participar él también del festival– propuso riendo al imaginar el rostro de su profesor que era holgazán hasta para caminar los tres pasos hasta sus pupitres a recoger las hojas de examen.

–¡Es una gran estrategia!

El resto de la tarde entrenó siguiendo las indicaciones de Haruka, era agotador, pero no iba a permitir que esas personas siguieran burlándose o sintiendo lástima de él... Iba a ganar así tuviera que sobornar a los jueces.

* * *

El gran día llegó, había dado lo mejor de sí en los entrenamientos, lo cual francamente no era demasiado, sin embargo Haruka se veía radiante y eso estaba bien... Si no podían ganar, al menos darían pelea, si aquello era suficiente para él, lo era para ella también...

Aunque realmente deseaba ganar, un evento al menos.

–Recuerda Takane, son tres eventos– comenzó a decirle esa mañana a pocos minutos de que comenzaran –, carrera de 100 metros planos, lanzamiento de bala y salto largo. La ventaja es que no tendrás que participar en los demás eventos, lo malo es que como eres la única integrante del equipo te cansarás demasiado.

–Eso ya lo sé...– murmuró mirando a otro lado mientras calentaba –Al menos tengo una hora de descanso entre cada actividad.

–Sí, pero no te sobre-esfuerces, eres muy buena en algunas disciplinas, guarda tus energías para esas según el plan.

–Sí, sí, lo sé, no te preocupes... Si hiciste bien tu trabajo, nada saldrá mal– respondió quitándose responsabilidad.

–Eso es lo que me preocupa...

–Lo hiciste bien– le aseguró sonriéndole mientras levantaba su mano –, ¡vamos a demostrarles lo que la clase especial es capaz de hacer!

–¡Tú puedes Takane!– la animó chocando los cinco con ella –Intenta disfrutarlo y no cansarte demasiado.

Minutos después convocaron a los participantes quienes se acomodaron en la línea de salida. La carrera fue corta pero intensa, sabía que no debía sobre-exigirse, sin embargo ella no era así, una vez en competencia lo daba todo...

–Demonios, perdí...– murmuró arrastrando sus pies buscando desesperadamente un lugar donde sentarse.

–¡Felicidades Takane~!– la recibió Haruka con un enorme abrazo –¡Quinto lugar! ¡Eso es muy bueno!

–¡Quítate y cállate!– lo empujó logrando finalmente sentarse –¡No debí levantarme hoy!

–Pero Takane, lo hiciste muy bien, estoy orgulloso de ti– le sonrió entregándole una botella con agua.

–No digas esas cosas...– murmuró sintiendo sus mejillas arder un poco, probablemente por el cansancio y el calor.

El lanzamiento de bala fue bastante desastroso, no por falta de fuerza sino porque en los tres intentos la bala fue a parar a cualquier sitio, casi golpeando al juez en una de las ocasiones.

Nuevamente estaba ella sentada en la banca, con sus manos en el rostro y la frustración haciéndole erizar los pelitos de la nuca.

–Pero Takane, ¡lo hiciste bien!– insistía Haruka sentado a su lado.

–¡Quedamos onceavos! ¡Onceavos!– exclamó ella descubriéndose el rostro para verlo con desesperación –¡Y casi me descalifican!

Él se quedó en silencio, viéndola con curiosidad durante unos segundos –Takane...– susurró finalmente –Dime la verdad, ¿por qué te importa tanto ganar?

–¡¿Que por qué me importa ganar?!– preguntó casi en un grito, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo –¡Es una competencia! ¡Claro que me importa ganar!

–No es una competencia– negó él sin dejar de verla –. Es un evento de nuestra escuela como cualquier otro, y nunca te interesó realmente, si el profesor no nos hubiera insistido no te habría importado participar.

–¡Pero ya que estoy participando quiero ganar! ¡Yo soy así!

–En el festival no te importaba dejar ganar a alguien, a pesar de que competías directamente con cada una de esas personas en videojuegos que es tu fuerte.

–¡Eso fue diferente!– se defendió cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a otro lado, ni muerta revelaría sus verdadero objetivo.

–Está bien– exhaló resignado –, lo dejaré por el momento, pero estoy seguro de que hay algo que aún no me has dicho...– se puso de pie viendo hacia la pista donde se desarrollaban eventos grupales –Por el momento intenta enfocarte, sólo falta salto largo, es tu mejor evento, estoy seguro de que obtendrás una excelente puntuación– le sonrió.

–Eso espero...– murmuró ella no muy convencida.

El evento se desarrolló en las mismas condiciones que los demás, Takane puso todo de sí, y Haruka no dejó de alentarla ni un solo instante, por fortuna una de sus marcas fue la mejor de la competencia, por lo que el grupo especial, para sorpresa de todos allí, ganó uno de los eventos.

Takane no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, y Haruka festejaba abrazándola y gritando a los cuatro vientos lo genial que era. Finalmente Takane arrastró a Haruka a recibir el premio y le colocó la medalla dejando en claro que todo fue gracias a su entrenador.

Odiaba hablar en un micrófono y más aún frente a todo el instituto, pero si con aquello lograba que las personas le dieran la oportunidad a Haruka de demostrar de lo que era capaz, en lugar de verlo con pena y alejarse, entonces valía la pena.

–Gracias Takane– repitió su amigo por centésima vez –. Lo que dijiste fue muy lindo, pero esta medalla es tuya– intentó quitársela.

–¡No!– lo detuvo –Es de ambos, quédatela por hoy, luego veremos qué hacemos con ella.

–¡Kokonose!– escucharon gritar a un par de chicos mientras se acercaban a ellos –¡Hey, ¿nos recuerdas?!

–¡Claro que sí!– asintió él luego de unos segundos, por lo que se dedujo de su charla siguiente, fueron compañeros de clase en su momento.

–¡No esperábamos que te dedicaras a entrenar deportistas!– comentó uno de los chicos, ignorando las explicaciones de Haruka acerca de que esa fue una ocasión especial –¡Si lograste que una chica superara incluso mis marcas, entonces eres muy bueno!

Inhaló cerrando sus ojos en un intento por no arruinar el momento recordándole "amablemente" que esa "chica" podía patearle el trasero en cualquier momento.

Los chicos continuaron charlando alegremente, por lo que prefirió regresar a casa, dejaría que Haruka disfrutara de socializar y ella se regalaría un merecido descanso, unas veinte horas de sueño no sonaba nada mal.

Se había alejado un par de metros cuando un viento frío la hizo sentir un escalofrío, por algún motivo tuvo la necesidad de girar, Haruka seguía charlando animadamente con aquellos chicos, incluso tres más se habían unido al grupo.

Le hacía feliz que él se volviera popular, que tuviera la oportunidad de disfrutar de aquellas amistades que su enfermedad le había quitado tiempo antes... Sin embargo...

No lo entendía...

 _¿Por qué verlos la angustiaba de esa forma?_

 _¿Por qué sentía como si lo estuviera perdiendo?_


	10. ¿Celos?

**¿Celos?**

–Takane... ¿Qué te pasa?– preguntó lastimeramente, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que repitió esa pregunta –Takane, ¿estás enfadada...?

–No– se dignó a responderle de mala gana sin siquiera mirarlo.

–Pero Takane, ¿qué te pasa?– insistió viendo como ella subía el volumen en su reproductor hasta el punto en que se podía escuchar claramente la música que salía de sus auriculares –Por favor...– le suplicó acercándose aún más en un intento por que ella al menos viera su rostro.

–¡Déjame en paz!– le gritó cuando él puso una mano en su hombro –¡Te dije mil veces que no me pasa nada!– aseguró quitándose los auriculares y arrojándolos sobre su pupitre al tiempo que se levantaba –¡Me tienes harta con tu insistencia! ¡Me voy y no me sigas!– ordenó antes de convertir sus palabras en acción.

–Ta-kane...– murmuró cuando los cimientos dejaron de temblar por el fuerte portazo –¿Qué hice mal...?– un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

Se enfadaba con él casi a diario por cosas como que era un cabeza hueca, algún dibujo que a ella le causara vergüenza, o un comentario acerca de lo linda que era y lo mucho que la quería frente al profesor... Estaba acostumbrado a que se molestara de esa forma... Pero jamás la había visto como en esos momentos...

Era el segundo día en que ella no le hablaba y lo evitaba como a la peste, dos días podría parecer poco tiempo para cualquiera, pero para él era una eternidad... Una eternidad de insoportable tortura.

–¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban!– entró el profesor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, deteniéndose al verlo con su rostro compungido y sus mejillas húmedas –¿En serio estaban llorando?– preguntó.

–L-Lo siento profesor– negó lo evidente secándose el rostro con la manga de su _sweater_.

–Vaya vaya... Problemas en el paraíso...– comentó el hombre dejando sus papeles sobre el escritorio –¿Takane sigue demente?

Negó nuevamente –Ella no está demente... Está muy enfadada conmigo y no entiendo el por qué... No recuerdo haber hecho nada malo, pero seguramente lo hice...

–No deberías preocuparte, las chicas una vez al mes tienen esos... Días– comentó sentándose en el escritorio con una de sus piernas cruzada sobre la otra –. ¡Ya se le va a pasar!– le restó importancia.

–Eso espero...– murmuró respirando hondo, tenía que dejar ese tema por el momento y concentrarse en la lección –Ella se fue hace unos minutos... ¿Quiere que vaya a buscarla?– una vez que terminó su pregunta se dio cuenta de que no podría dejar de pensar en Takane por muy duro que lo intentara.

–Si valoras tu vida, te recomendaría que no te le acerques cuando está molesta. No te preocupes, ella regresará por su propio pie en algún momento– él asintió –. Cambiando de tema, me contaron que estás ayudando al profesor de educación física en sus clases.

Sus ojos brillaron un poco y dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa –Así es– asintió –. Después del festival deportivo unos ex-compañeros dijeron que querían que yo ayudara a entrenarlos, no me siento muy capacitado realmente, pero me agradó la idea así que les dije que sí...– comenzó a contar –La semana pasada el profesor me dijo que podía ser su ayudante, me dará créditos de educación física como si fuera a clase, y puedo estar sentado a la sombra, además estoy ayudando a los demás con su entrenamiento...– sonrió aún más –¡Así que me hace muy feliz!

–Me alegra escuchar eso– sonrió el profesor de vuelta –. Entonces comenzaste ayer...– él asintió –Pero ahora que pasarás tiempo con otro profesor vas a olvidarte de mí– murmuró con fingida pena –. ¡Me cambiarás por otro! Ohh... ¡Qué celoso me siento!– exclamó al cielo en una pose muy dramática.

–¡Eso no es cierto!– se apresuró a negar de inmediato –¡Usted siempre será el mejor profesor para mí!

–¡Me alegra tanto oír eso!– exclamó continuando con su actuación sobre-exagerada.

Después de eso la clase comenzó, a pesar de que su profesor intentaba animarlo, no podía evitar deprimirse al mirar a su lado el pupitre vacío... ¿A dónde habría ido? ¿Qué la tendría tan molesta? ¿Seguiría considerándolo su amigo?

* * *

La campana del receso sonó, y él corrió fuera del salón como de costumbre, pero esta vez no se dirigía a la cafetería en busca de varios kilos de comida...

Tenía que encontrar a Takane...

Fueron tres largas horas de clase en las que ella no regresó, decir que estaba preocupado era poco...

¿Y si se había dormido por ahí y alguien malo la encontraba y dañaba? ¿Y si se sintió mal y cayó por las escaleras o se golpeó con algo? ¿Y si se escapó de la escuela y algo malo le sucedió en la calle?

Esas y mil nefastas posibilidades más daban vueltas en su mente.

–¡Haruka!– se detuvo al escuchar esa conocida voz.

–Ayano...– la llamó una vez que la chica lo alcanzó –¿Has visto a Takane?– normalmente la saludaría cordialmente y le preguntaría por su día antes que nada, pero no en esos momentos al borde de la desesperación.

–No, lo siento– negó ella con pena –. Tú... No viste a Shintaro, ¿verdad?– él negó –Uff... Qué pena...– murmuró viendo a otro lado con tristeza –¿Y si los buscamos juntos?– preguntó luego de unos segundos recobrando un poco de su ánimo.

–Me parece bien– accedió, se sentía un poco más tranquilo si iba con su amiga –. ¿Perdiste de vista a Shintaro al salir de la clase?– preguntó una vez que retomaron su camino.

–Pues... No...– murmuró ella rascando su mejilla –Creo que se enfadó conmigo...– la miró sorprendido, Shintaro tenía una personalidad muy fuerte, pero jamás se enfadaba con Ayano –Lo que sucede es que perdió mucho tiempo en ayudarme a estudiar, y hoy entregaron las calificaciones... Me fue terrible...– exhaló lastimeramente lo último.

–Lo siento por eso...– comentó preocupado por su amiga –Pero estoy seguro de que en el siguiente examen te irá genial, y que harás las pases con Shintaro muy pronto.

–¿Tú crees?– asintió –Espero que así sea– sonrió aliviada.

Intentó infundirle ánimos con una sonrisa, pero le fue completamente imposible con la culpa, depresión y preocupación que cargaba.

–¿Qué sucede Haruka? Te ves muy triste...– preguntó Ayano, no le sorprendía que ella se hubiera dado cuenta.

–Takane está muy enfadada conmigo... Y no sé dónde está... Estoy preocupado...– confesó abiertamente.

–Ya se le pasará...– le sonrió Ayano dándole un par de golpecitos en la espalda –Takane nunca se enfada por mucho tiempo...

Estaba a punto de explicarle que el enfado de Takane no era como los anteriores, cuando unos gritos muy conocidos llamaron la atención de ambos.

–¡Eres un estúpido desconsiderado!– gritaba Takane a unos metros de ellos parada frente a una de las bancas del patio.

–¡Ya déjame en paz loca desquiciada!– se defendió Shintaro sentado en la banca con su típica expresión de molestia.

–¡No me llames así perdedor desalmado!

–¡Oh cielos!– exclamó Ayano corriendo hacia ellos, él la siguió, se sentía aliviado al ver que Takane estaba sana y salva, pero le preocupaba que ella y Shintaro estuvieran discutiendo nuevamente.

–Takane, cálmate por favor...– le pidió Ayano poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros, logrando que ella dejara de gritar.

–Loca, completamente loca...– comentó Shintaro enojado con sus brazos y piernas cruzados.

–¡Ven ven! ¡Tengamos una charla de chicas!– se apresuró a decir Ayano casi gritando cuando Takane hizo el ademán de lanzarse sobre él a golpearlo.

–Por favor Shintaro, no te enfades– le pidió él sentándose a su lado mientras observaba como Ayano arrastraba a Takane lejos de allí.

–¡¿Cómo no voy a enfadarme?! ¡Me llamó perdedor! ¡No sé como la aguantas!– se quejó su amigo.

–Lo siento, Takane está molesta conmigo y debió usarte para liberar tensiones...– lo miró una vez que las chicas desaparecieron entre la multitud –Así que es conmigo con quien deberías molestarte...– sonrió con tristeza.

–¿Y qué le hiciste para que se pusiera así?– preguntó Shintaro levantando una ceja.

–Ese es el problema...– murmuró rascándose la mejilla –No tengo idea...

–Te hiciste bastante popular después del festival deportivo, tal vez sea eso– sugirió luego de pensarlo unos momentos.

–No entiendo...– negó viéndolo con curiosidad.

–Ella ganó una de las competencias, sin embargo fuiste tú quien se llevó todo el mérito, debe sentirse celosa por eso.

–No, no lo creo– volvió a negar, esta vez con firmeza –. Takane no sentiría celos de algo así, no después de que ella fue quien me arrastró a recibir la medalla y le dijo a todos que fue gracias a mi entrenamiento... Incluso rechazó la medalla cuando intenté devolvérsela.

–Piensa lo que quieras, pero claramente siente celos de que ahora tengas amigos... Como ella nunca será capaz de llevarse bien con alguna persona normal.

–¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Takane tiene muchos amigos!– exclamó muy seguro, recibiendo una mirada incrédula de Shintaro –Tiene a Ayano, a ti y a mí...

–Dije " _alguna persona normal_ "– aclaró –. Y no sé de donde sacaste que ella y yo somos amigos.

Prefirió no responder a aquello –Ayano me dijo que te enfadaste con ella...– cambió el tema.

–No me enfadé...– murmuró mirando a otro lado –Me molesta que insista en que la ayude a estudiar cuando claramente no soy un buen tutor...

–Yo creo que sí lo eres...– intentó alegrarlo pero en ese momento sonó la campana –¡Oh no...!– exclamó horrorizado –¡No pude hablar con Takane! ¡Ni comer!– se lamentó al borde del llanto.

–Tranquilo, no morirás de hambre– aseguró Shintaro poniéndose de pie –. Y déjala, si no le hiciste nada se le va a pasar solo.

Asintió a las palabras de su amigo y se despidió de éste, sin embargo aquello no lo convenció en absoluto. ¿Dejarla estar...? Imposible, Takane no se enfadaría de esa forma por nada.

* * *

Lo bueno fue que ella asistió a las clases de la tarde, probablemente por consejo de Ayano, lo malo era que aún no le hablaba.

Pasó las cuatro horas en silencio, apenas si respondía al profesor, e ignoraba categóricamente cualquiera de las bromas de éste. Más que molesta, se veía triste... Y en ese punto, él no sabía que era peor.

Cuando el profesor de marchó, unos minutos antes del final del turno, temió que ella corriera fuera del salón escapando de él, estaba preparándose para ir tras ella cuando con asombro y algo de preocupación notó que Takane no se movió de su pupitre.

Era su oportunidad, debía hablarle y aclarar lo que estaba sucediendo.

–Lo siento...– murmuró poniéndose en cuclillas frente a su mesa, apoyando sus brazos en ésta –Sea lo que sea que hice para que estés así... No fue mi intensión, yo jamás haría algo para lastimarte...– confesó tranquilamente.

No hubo respuesta, ella continuaba con su mirada clavada en algún punto de su falda.

–Takane... ¿Me odias?– preguntó luego de unos segundos, cuando tuvo la certeza de que ella no hablaría.

Lo miró de inmediato entre sorprendida e incrédula –No...– murmuró al tiempo que negaba.

Sabía que no era así, sabía que ella no lo odiaba, sin embargo aquella respuesta lo alivió bastante –Entonces... ¿Por qué ya no quieres hablarme...

Takane desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y permaneció en silencio, él esperó pacientemente a que ella organizara las ideas en su cabeza y comenzara a hablar –Tus ex-compañeros... Parecen muy a gusto con tu compañía...– comentó, él asintió sin entender del todo por dónde iba el asunto –Incluso tienes los créditos de educación física...

–Ajá...– murmuró intrigado invitándola a continuar.

–En estos momentos... Podrías regresar a tu grupo original con sólo pedirlo...

Tardó unos segundos en comprender el alcance de aquellas palabras... Entonces, eso era lo que la tenía tan mal... No se trataba de envidia, no eran celos... Era el temor de perderlo como compañero de clase y tal vez como amigo... Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, ese tipo de detalles eran los que la hacía tan especial a sus ojos.

–Lo sé...– la escuchó decir, no notó el momento en que ella volvió a mirarlo –Es una gran oportunidad para ti, deberías hablarlo con el director– aseguró con esa dureza que usaba como escudo, al parecer había mal interpretado su sonrisa.

–Takane... Te haré una pregunta– le dijo volviendo a verla con seriedad –. ¿Qué harías tú si tuvieras la oportunidad de regresar a tu antiguo grupo sabiendo que ellos ya no te molestarán? De hecho te querrían y harías muchos amigos allí...

–¡No estamos hablando de mí!– exclamó a la defensiva.

Asintió pacientemente –Lo sé, pero por favor, responde a mi pregunta... Si tuvieras esa oportunidad, si pudieras estar en una clase normal... ¿Escogerías irte? ¿O te quedarías en el grupo de los raros... Los enfermos?

Luego de unos minutos la vio negar –No...– murmuró –No me iría– aclaró.

Sonrió abiertamente –No tengo dudas de eso... ¿Por qué creíste que yo sí lo haría...?– preguntó suavemente.

–Porque deberías...– respondió ella con seriedad –Es una gran oportunidad, yo soy rara, me llevo mal con las personas, tú no... Y tu sueño es poder vivir como un chico normal... ¡Serías un estúpido si no tomaras esta posibilidad!

–Mi sueño... Cambió bastante el día nos conocimos...– confesó –¿Sabes algo Takane...? El mundo está repleto de gente maravillosa... Soy muy feliz cuando conozco nuevas personas, pero no importa cuantos amigos haga de ahora en más...– la miró directamente a los ojos, asegurándose de que entendiera que cada una de las palabras de diría a continuación eran la más absoluta verdad –Yo nunca voy a dejar a mi persona favorita por ellos...

Ella balbuceó algo con su rostro sonrojándose muy rápido, no la culpaba, sus propias mejillas ardían como cuando tenía fiebre.

–No iré a ningún sitio sin ti, Takane...– declaró, necesitaba que aquello le quedara muy claro.

Ella respondió algo... Pero la campana que indicaba la salida cubrió su voz, aquello fue seguido por el bullicio de los alumnos saliendo de sus clases, factores que rompieron el ambiente por completo, y cuando se dio cuenta, ella ya estaba de pie con su bolso colgado.

–¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche?– le preguntó aún sonrojada, pero volviendo a su actitud usual.

Negó levantándose de inmediato para tomar sus cosas y salir tras ella.

El camino a casa fue agradable, no volvieron a tocar el tema, sin embargo que todo hubiera regresado a la normalidad lo hacía extremadamente feliz. Ahora que ambos sabían que él otro nunca se iría de su lado por su propio pie, se sentía como si su relación hubiera evolucionado muchos puntos...

A la confianza y el cariño de siempre se había sumado la seguridad, y con ello, aquella amistad se volvía cada vez más imprescindible en sus vidas...

–¡Te quiero, Takane!– la abrazó infantilmente a mitad de la acera sin ser capaz de resistir su felicidad.

Y a pesar de que ella se quejó e intentó alejarlo como siempre... Esa vez por algún motivo, sus intentos se sintieron más débiles...

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _¡Hola hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, como verán está conectado con el anterior, y el siguiente si todo sale como espero, también lo estará. Muchísimas gracias por leer y a quienes me comentan, lo siento, estoy un poco vaga con las respuestas, pero los tengo muy presentes y voy respondiendo a medida que saco tiempo para hacerlo._

 _Eso sería todo por el momento, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta simple recopilación de historias._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	11. Pesadilla

**Pesadilla.**

Entreabrió sus ojos con la única intensión de verlo una vez más... Su cuerpo le exigía unas horas de reparador descanso, pero dormiría mejor si se llevaba aquella imagen a sus sueños...

Él debió notarlo, ya que mientras explicaba calmadamente uno de esos complejos conceptos matemáticos a Ayano, apoyó su mano sobre la mesa unos instantes, demasiado poco para que sus amigos lo notaran, pero lo suficiente para que ella sintiera el cálido roce con su propia mano.

Cerró sus ojos sonrojada, esperaba que su rostro estuviera suficientemente oculto, al menos de Shintaro, o no dejaría de molestarla en semanas.

Esa tarde, con sus brazos y cabeza apoyados en la mesa de la biblioteca, mientras Haruka ayudaba a Ayano con la tarea y Shintaro estaba ahí sin hacer nada... Ella durmió muy feliz.

De alguna forma ese; " _No iré a ningún sitio sin ti_ ", había cambiado las cosas de una forma que nunca imaginó.

No sabía si Haruka fue consciente del alcance de sus palabras, ni siquiera si intentó decir lo que ella interpretó, lo único seguro era que él fue absolutamente sincero en aquello, y eso era más que suficiente para hacer su corazón palpitar con fuerza.

Tan trascendental fue aquella declaración que finalmente era capaz de admitirse a sí misma que sentía algo por él... Algo que nunca había sentido por una persona... Y si bien no le había dado un nombre a aquel sentimiento, estaba cómoda con ello...

Quería a mucho a Haruka, era lo único que necesitaba saber para dedicarse a disfrutar tranquilamente el tiempo a su lado...

Atesoraría cada instante que compartían, los guardaría en sus recuerdos y jamás olvidaría aquellas vivencias...

* * *

 _–¡Haruka!– gritó corriendo hacia él, no había duda, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, ese era su querido amigo de la escuela._

 _Él volteó a verla, a pesar de los años y haberse convertido en un hombre, aún conservaba esa mirada inocente, y ese rostro delicado casi infantil que siempre lo caracterizó._

 _–¡Haruka...!– exclamó deteniéndose frente a él, esforzándose por recobrar el aliento y dejar de sonreír como estúpida, lo había extrañado tanto... –Creí que no volvería a verte... ¡Y nunca pensé que fuera físicamente posible que te volvieras más alto!– bromeó._

 _Supo que algo andaba mal cuando aquella dulce sonrisa se transformó en una mueca confusa –Lo siento señorita, creo que me confunde con alguien más...– respondió él con su innata cortesía._

 _–¿Te confundo?– preguntó sorprendida, ¿cómo alguien podía parecerse tanto a Haruka? Según ella sabía él no tenía ningún hermano gemelo –¿No eres Haruka...?_

 _–Pues sí, ese es mi nombre– asintió –, pero no soy a quien buscas, debe ser una casualidad que ambos compartamos nombre._

 _–¡No puede ser una casualidad! ¡Eres Haruka Kokonose, ¿verdad?!– preguntó al borde de la desesperación._

 _–Así es...– asintió sorprendido –Es una enorme casualidad, pero no te conozco, lo siento..._

 _–¡Sí me conoces! ¡Soy Takane! ¡Enomoto Takane!_

 _–Lo siento...– negó viéndola con pena –Si me disculpas, estoy algo apurado– se excusó antes de cruzar la calle._

 _Lo observó alejarse, aquel sentimiento de soledad estaba matándola... Finalmente, su amigo del alma, al igual que todos... La olvidaba y se marchaba fuera de su vida..._

 _Pero aquello, aunque triste y desolador, no fue lo peor... Lo peor fue verlo ser arrollado por un carro que pasó a toda velocidad._

 _–¡HARUKA!– aquel grito desesperado desgarró su garganta._

* * *

–¡Takane! ¡TAKANE!

Abrió sus ojos aterrada, dolida, confundida, el mundo estaba moviéndose demasiado rápido, y no tenía fuerzas ni ánimos para intentar comprender lo que sucedía.

–Creo que ya despertó...– escuchó una tímida voz que venía de algún sitio.

–¡Pff! No le alcanza con dormirse y roncar mientras nosotros estudiamos, ¡ahora también grita como una marrana!

–¡Shintaro, por favor!– recién en ese momento fue capaz de reconocer aquella voz como la de su amiga.

–Takane, ¿te sientes bien?– una vez que dejó de ser sacudida y sus ojos lograron enfocarse, se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Haruka –Creo que tuviste una pesadilla... Pero tranquila, ya está todo bien, estás aquí con nosotros...

Asintió lentamente, tomando conciencia de que donde estaba, y la forma en la que Haruka sostenía sus brazos, él se veía aún más asustado de lo que ella estaba.

Una pesadilla... Siempre era igual para ella, debido a su estúpida enfermedad, no podía despertar durante las pesadillas de forma natural, como las personas _normales_ lo harían. Aquellos terribles sueños continuaban durante horas, mostrándole las más horribles imágenes, empeorando a cada instante hasta que su cerebro, satisfecho con la tortura, decidía pasar a otro sueño.

Sin un estímulo externo o la medicación adecuada podía tardar días en despertar... Y al hacerlo su garganta ardía por los gritos desesperados que mal podía emitir en aquel estado onírico, su cuerpo dolía por permanecer tanto tiempo con los músculos en estado de tensión, y sus ojos se veían rojos e hinchados por el intenso llanto.

–¿Qué soñaste que te hizo tanto daño...?– preguntó Haruka con suavidad mientras tomaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le secaba el rostro empapado en lágrimas.

Cuando logró calmarse lo suficiente para hablar, le contó escuetamente su sueño, obviando por supuesto la parte en la que él moría.

–¡¿Y por eso estabas chillando?!– preguntó Shintaro apenas ella terminó –¡Si te olvidara haría una fiesta!

–¡Y yo llevaría las bebidas a esa fiesta!– contraatacó ella viéndolo con molestia.

–¡Si te olvidara no te invitaría, estúpida!

–¡Shintaro, ya basta!– exclamó Ayano viéndolo con una mezcla de preocupación y molestia –Takane tuvo una fea pesadilla, deberíamos estar consolándola.

–Tranquila...– volvió a hablarle Haruka –Es muy poco probable que perdamos el contacto al crecer... Y aún si así fuera, yo jamás te olvidaría...– aseguró sonriéndole.

Aquella sonrisa, esa mirada sincera, y sus palabras llenas de esperanza, calmaron por completo aquel miedo... No se separarían... No se olvidarían...

En el futuro seguirían siendo amigos y el sentimiento que compartían nunca desaparecería por completo...

* * *

–¿Quién eres...?

En cuanto escuchó esas palabras, supo que su más terrible miedo se había cumplido...

Aquello no era un mal sueño del que con dificultad lograría despertar... Era la realidad, y era mucho más terrible que cualquier pesadilla que su cerebro hubiera sido capaz de elucubrar.

Él no sólo la había olvidado, él había sido convertido en una especie de androide sin conciencia de su propia existencia... Haruka estaba allí, pero el Haruka que conoció y amó un par de años atrás... Ya no existía...

Ella misma ya no era alguien... Era algo... Una novedad, un programa informático que despertaba la momentánea curiosidad de las personas, y pasado este período era olvidada como cualquier otra _app_ inútil descargada en un momento de ocio.

Haruka no era Haruka, ella no era Takane, y en su forma actual cualquier intento de acercamiento sería una pérdida de energías...

Definitivamente esa realidad, era su peor pesadilla...

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _Hola gente, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Takane me quedó bastante OOC, pero quería representar que hubo un crecimiento, una madurez en cuanto a los sentimientos de nuestra preciosa niña..._

 _En otro orden de cosas, estoy planificando comenzar una serie como esta, con un título relacionado, acerca de lo que sucedió después, es decir, todo lo que no entraría dentro de yuukei yesterday, de estos dos niños por supuesto._

 _Sin más por el momento me despido._

 _Hasta al próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	12. Decepción

**Decepción.**

–¡Hasta mañana Takane!– se despidió Haruka en la esquina donde siempre se separaban –Date prisa, parece que pronto lloverá...

–Eso debería decírtelo yo, tú vives mucho más lejos...

–Descuida, tomaré el metro– aseguró sonriendo –. Duerme bien y no olvides hacer la tarea– aconsejó antes de marcharse por su lado.

Rodó sus ojos aunque él no la viera y se dirigió caminando a paso rápido hacia su hogar, el cielo estaba cubierto de oscuras nubes, definitivamente esa noche habría una gran tormenta.

–Parece que hoy no podré conectarme a mi juego en línea...– murmuró con resignación, tal vez esa vez sí tuviera tiempo de hacer la tarea.

Se detuvo en la esquina de su casa, había gente fuera, aquello era poco frecuente, y una antisocial como ella no tuvo mejor idea que ocultarse tras uno de los árboles cercanos, desde donde podía escuchar pero con suerte no sería vista. Esperaría allí hasta que los extraños se marcharan, si entraba normalmente tendría que saludar y fingir amabilidad, y aquello le resultaba excesivamente agotador.

–Parece que lloverá...– escuchó la voz de un hombre.

–¿Por qué no pasan la noche aquí?– escuchó decir a su abuela, sintiendo deseos de gritarle. ¡¿Cómo iba a invitar a esa gente a quedarse en su casa?! –Takane regresará de la escuela en unos minutos, deberían verla, ha crecido tanto...

– _¿Por qué mi abuela quería que esas personas me vieran?_ – Se preguntó mientras asomaba su cabeza para observarlos con curiosidad, tal vez los conociera de algún sitio.

Su ya pálido rostro perdió por completo el color al reconocerlos... Esa pareja de poco más de treinta años... Y ese niño de unos cuatro o cinco que estaba en brazos de su abuela... No había duda de que ellos eran...

–¡Claro que no mamá!– negó tajantemente la mujer –Regresaremos el próximo mes como siempre.

–Está bien... No discutiré en tu estado...– murmuró su abuela con expresión de resignación devolviendo al niño a los brazos de su padre –El mes siguiente sabrás el sexo, ¿verdad?

En ese momento observó el vientre abultado de la mujer, quien lo acariciaba sonriendo –Así es, espero que sea niña, realmente anhelo tener una hija...

Cubrió su boca con una mano antes que el sonido escapara, aquellas palabras habían sido demasiado, más de lo que era capaz de soportar, y antes de darse cuenta estaba corriendo lejos de allí.

Sentía tantas cosas, tanto dolor, tanta desesperación y decepción, sentía impotencia, rabia, e incluso se sentía culpable... Culpable por haber nacido de esa forma y arruinar una familia que sin ella se veía muy bien...

Corrió durante horas, nunca se preocupó por fijarse por donde iba o como las personas la veían al pasar, ni siquiera se percató del momento en que aquellas nubes se descargaron con fuerza sobre la ciudad.

Tomó conciencia de lo que sucedía a su alrededor recién en el momento en que se encontró de pie, en la oscuridad de la noche y completamente empapada, frente a esa casa que sólo había visitado una vez por un trabajo de la escuela...

No entendía por qué sus pasos la llevaron hasta allí... Hasta el hogar de esa persona que sin dudas era en quien más confiaba... Esa persona que jamás la traicionaría...

–¿Takane...?– escuchó una voz a su lado, observó ausentemente a la mujer que le hablaba –¡Por Dios, estás empapada niña!– exclamó ésta viéndola con preocupación mientras intentaba cubrirla con su paraguas en un vano intento por que la situación no fuera aún peor.

Carente de voluntad, se dejó guiar al interior de la casa, permaneciendo en el recibidor, con su mirada perdida en el horizonte y aquellas palabras de su madre, dando vueltas en su cabeza.

–¡Haruka hijo, baja por favor!– lo llamó la mujer, mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Él no tardó ni medio minuto en aparecer en lo alto de la escalera –¿Necesitas ayuda con las compras?– preguntó antes de percatarse de la escena –¡¿Takane?!– bajó corriendo al verla.

–Quédate con ella, iré por una toalla– le pidió a su hijo antes de dirigirse al baño.

–Takane, ¿qué te pasó...?– preguntó él poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros mientras se inclinaba un poco para mirarla a los ojos, ya que ella no tenía fuerzas para levantar la mirada –Es malo... ¿Verdad...?

No supo qué responder, no quería verlo tan preocupado, pero en su estado sonreír no era opción, tampoco intentar hablar, si lo hacía comenzaría a llorar... Mientras vagó por esas calles no derramó una sola lágrima, y podía sentir aquella angustia presionando en su pecho, haciéndole casi imposible respirar con normalidad.

La madre de Haruka regresó con la toalla e intentó secar un poco su cabello, después de un rato tuvo fuerzas para meterse al baño y cambiar su ropa por el sweater, bermudas y pantuflas de animalito que Haruka le prestó. Media hora más tarde estaba sentada en el sofá, mientras él le doblaba las mangas del enorme sweater que llevaba puesto, para que al menos se pudieran ver sus deditos.

–¿Quieres hablar de lo que sucedió?– preguntó con suavidad una vez que terminó su tarea, alcanzándole la taza de leche tibia que su madre había dejado sobre la mesa ratona.

Tomó la taza observando el contenido por unos segundos antes de asentir... No sólo se lo debía después de aparecerse en su casa en ese estado y ser atendida por él y su madre, también necesitaba hablar de ello y nadie mejor que su amigo para eso...

–Creí... Que lo había superado...– murmuró lo más enteramente que pudo –Pensé... Que ya no podía dañarme...

Haruka permaneció en silencio, escuchando cada palabra e intentando comprender desesperadamente lo que sucedía, pero le dio su tiempo, y poco a poco fue capaz de, en medio de sollozos, contarle lo que escuchó.

–Se veían como una familia feliz...– continuó su desahogo ya llorando con fuerza en el hombro de Haruka –Mamá quiere una hija... ¿Qué soy yo...? ¡¿Por qué nací así...?!

–Eres una gran chica... Tus padres no saben la increíble hija que se perdieron estos años...– intentaba consolarla con torpeza, abrazándola y acariciando su espalda.

–¡Tengo un hermano! ¡Debe tener cinco años! ¡Ese niño no debe saber que existo! ¡Yo no sabía que

él existía!– exclamó aferrándose a Haruka con fuerza –No...– murmuró quedo –Ahora tengo dos hermanos...

–Lo sé...– asintió sin dejar de apoyarla, claramente no sabía qué responder a ello.

–¡Y mi abuela! ¡La visitan cada mes! ¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?!– se alejó bruscamente para verlo con desesperación –¡¿Por qué todos me engañan?!

–Tu abuela te adora, Takane...– le aseguró volviendo a abrazarla mientras la mecía suavemente en un intento por calmarla –Tendrán que tener una charla, y ella te explicará sus motivos...

–No quiero...– sollozó enterrando el rostro en el hombro de Haruka –No quiero verla... Ni regresar a casa...

–Entiendo– le susurró –. Pasa la noche aquí– sugirió, provocando que ella se separa de inmediato viéndolo con sorpresa –. Puedes usar mi cama, yo dormiré en el sofá...

–¡N-No puedo hacer eso!– negó sintiendo sus mejillas arder –No quiero ser una molestia...

–Pero no lo e...– comenzó a decir, sin que ella le permitiera terminar.

–¡Haruka, no está bien!– volvió a negar decididamente –No importa cuanto confíe en ti, no puedo pasar la noche en casa de un chico.

Él exhaló para luego asentir –Tienes razón...– se puso de pie –Llamaré a tu abuela, debe estar preocupada, le diré que te quedarás hasta tarde haciendo la tarea, y más tarde te acompañaré a casa.

–¡¿Vas a mentirle a mi abuela?!– exclamó asustada, Haruka era la persona más honesta del mundo, casi no lo reconocía en esos momentos.

–No es una mentira– le sonrió con dulzura –. Después de cenar haremos la tarea...– le informó caminando hacia el recibidor donde tenían el teléfono.

Aquello la dejó sin palabras, en otro momento y estado anímico le hubiera gritado que quién le dio permiso para decidir sobre su vida... Pero por esa única vez lo permitiría... Tenía que admitir que en medio de todo, se sentía bien por una vez relajarse y dejar que él la guiara...

Él la estaba protegiendo... Y se sentía sorprendentemente bien...

* * *

La cena fue... Curiosa. Al parecer Haruka había heredado ese agujero negro que tenía por estómago de su padre... No podía negar que la comida de la señora Kokonose era extremadamente sabrosa, incluso más que la de su abuela, pero necesitaría varias vidas para comer todo lo que le habían servido en su plato.

–¡Tu amiga come como un pajarito!– exclamó el señor Kokonose dirigiéndose a su hijo.

–Ef verfaf– asintió él.

–¡No hables con la boca llena!– lo regañó suavemente su madre.

–Lo siento– se rió luego de tragar –. Takane come muy poco, siempre termino quedándome con la mitad de su porción...– les contó.

De alguna forma su ánimo había mejorado un poco, probablemente porque eran personas muy agradables, o tal vez porque una cena en familia era aquello que sin saberlo siempre anheló, rara vez encontraban tiempo para hacerlo con su abuela debido al trabajo de ésta y su propia enfermedad o el vicio por los juegos en línea.

–Eso es porque me preguntas cada dos segundos si me terminaré mi porción– corrigió a su amigo con una media sonrisa llena de maldad –. Y con esos ojos de cachorrito que pones no puedo negarte comida...

–¡Oh niña!– exclamó su madre –¡El padre de Haruka me hace lo mismo! Lo que se hereda no se roba...– comentó logrando que padre e hijo se sonrojaran avergonzados.

No pudo evitar reír, el ambiente familiar que se respiraba en esa casa le ayudaba a distenderse bastante. Miró de reojo a Haruka, probablemente para seguir riéndose de su rostro, encontrándose con que él la miraba fijamente con la expresión de quien estaba presenciando una epifanía.

–¡Eres tan linda, Takane~!– exclamó de pronto abrazándola sin previo aviso.

–¡Ahhh!– chilló sintiendo deseos de meterse bajo las tablas del piso –¡Aquí no, tus padres están viendo!– le reclamó en voz baja mientras lo empujaba lejos de ella, antes de darse cuenta de lo mal que había sonado eso.

Observó con horror como la pareja se miraba de reojo de una forma bastante sugerente, y lo peor era que Haruka no se alejaba ni un milímetro y seguía exclamando a viva voz que adoraba su sonrisa y esa noche la dibujaría.

* * *

–Haruka, no– negó una vez más dejando su lápiz sobre la mesa.

Cuando la cena terminó, ambos ayudaron a limpiar la mesa y desplegaron sus útiles escolares en ésta para comenzar con la tarea.

–Se lo prometí a tu abuela– respondió él sin dejar de escribir.

–¡Es muy tarde! ¡No voy a permitir que salgas a esta hora!– argumentó logrando que él levantara la mirada de su cuaderno.

–Justamente, es muy tarde, no dejaré que regreses sola a casa, voy a acompañarte.

–¡Pero tendrías que volver solo! ¡Y aún llueve!

–Llevaremos paraguas– asintió él regresando a su tarea.

–Pero Haruka...

–No vas a ir sola– volvió a mirarla fijamente –. Si no puedo protegerte de todas las cosas malas del mundo como quisiera... Al menos permíteme cuidarte esta vez de los peligros de la noche...

Bajó la mirada sonrojada –Está bien...– accedió finalmente, Haruka siempre se salía con la suya –Ahora explícame esta cosa de la polimerasa y qué tiene que ver con el ARN– le pidió concentrándose finalmente en la tarea.

* * *

El metro que tomaron estaba casi vacío, y pese a que estaban a apenas un par de estaciones de su destino, ambos se sentaron... Los seis minutos que duró el viaje, ella se permitió apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Haruka, se sentía agotada física y emocionalmente, adormilada... Y algo más...

Ese cariño tan grande y sincero que siempre sintió por él y últimamente había crecido gradualmente... Esa noche se había intensificado hasta límites insospechados...

Hasta el punto en que si por ella fuera, no bajaría donde correspondía sino muchas estaciones después, sólo para poder pasar más tiempo así... En esa silenciosa intimidad que la llenaba de paz y nerviosismo al mismo tiempo.

El camino desde la estación a su casa estuvo lleno de nerviosismo, al bajar del tren esa burbuja en la que se sentía había explotado, cayendo a la realidad, y recordando aquello que la llevó a escapar.

Tenía que enfrentar a su abuela, enfrentar aquella verdad que prefería olvidar, odiaba sentirse engañada, pero deseaba profundamente nunca haberse enterado de aquello...

Se detuvieron frente a su casa, ambos bajo el mismo paraguas viendo la puerta en silencio. Lo observó con detenimiento unos segundos, Haruka se veía muy pensativo desde que subieron al metro... ¿Qué pasaría por su cabeza?

Él pareció notarlo cuando bajó la mirada hacia ella –¿Le preguntarás...?

Negó –Estoy muy cansada... Prefiero ir directo a la cama...

–Ella notará que algo te sucede...

–Intentaré actuar normal...– se encogió de hombros, observando la mirada preocupada de él –No me siento con energías para enfrentar esto hoy...– murmuró en un intento por excusar su cobardía.

Cuando él abrió la boca, creyó que seguiría insistiendo –Entiendo...– asintió para su sorpresa –Hazlo cuando te sientas preparada, sólo recuerda que hagas lo que hagas me sentiré orgulloso de ti...

¡¿No se cansaba de decir esas cosas para hacerla sonrojar?! Balbuceó un seco –Buenas noches– antes de intentar marcharse sin que él notara el efecto de sus palabras en ella.

Pero antes de dar un paso él tiró suavemente de su brazo –Takane...– la llamó y ella por reflejo volteó a verlo –Gracias por ir conmigo hoy... Significa mucho para mí...– le confesó antes de inclinarse para regalarle un suave beso en la frente.

En cuanto él se separó, pudo notar que su rostro estaba igual de rojo que el de ella, aquello de alguna forma la hizo feliz –Gracias por estar ahí para mí...– respondió con una brillante sonrisa antes de correr hacia su puerta.

Aquella frase podría resumir todas sus vivencias al lado de Haruka... No importaba la situación o el lugar, él siempre estaba allí, él siempre cuidaba de ella, él siempre la acompañaba e intentaba alegrarla...

Haruka se había convertido en una compañía tan importante e imprescindible que le costaba imaginar un futuro en el que no estuviera a su lado...

Eso era amor, ¿verdad?

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _Hola gente, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, esperaba que quedara romántico y tierno, no sé si lo logré... En definitiva espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura._

 _Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	13. Protegerla

**Protegerla...**

Aquella noche lluviosa, lo cambió todo.

Pese a las palabras de aliento a su amiga, se sentía profundamente resentido con los padres de ésta... Sintió nuevamente aquella molestia tan poco común en él, esa que sólo se manifestaba cuando alguien dañaba a Takane...

Porque de alguna forma y sin darse cuenta, esa necesidad de protegerla había crecido hasta sobrepasar cualquier límite... No soportaba que las personas lastimaran a sus afectos, y en esos momentos no podía pensar en alguien por quien sintiera más afecto...

Esa madrugada, le costó dormirse... Porque a pesar de la molestia con esas personas, no podía dejar de sonreír...

Takane, en su peor momento, lo había buscado... No fue donde Ayano, ni donde el profesor, no se encerró en su mundo aislándose de todos... Ella corrió hacia él, a su casa y posteriormente a sus brazos, en busca de consuelo...

Consuelo que por supuesto él le ofreció, y no sólo consuelo, también pudo cuidar de ella... Para cualquier persona normal podría parecer una nimiedad, pero para alguien como él, saberse capaz de acompañar a la chica que tanto quería a casa, durante una noche lluviosa... Era un gran logro...

Su enfermedad siempre lo había limitado, demostrándole que las cosas más vanas y simples no estaban hechas para él... Pero esa noche su débil cuerpo no fue un problema... Esa vez, nada se interpuso entre él y sus deseos...

Se levantó y encendió la luz, viéndose al espejo como nunca lo había hecho. A pesar de vestir su pijama y estar un poco despeinado, no se encontró tan horrible en apariencia; era alto, delgado, y tenía una bonita sonrisa, todos le decían aquello último. Por otro lado esa noche demostró ser capaz de cuidar, consolar y proteger a Takane, y nadie nunca la querría más que él...

Inhaló profundo, con su corazón latiendo más rápido de lo acostumbrado, tal vez aquella idea que siempre descartó por imposible, aquellos sentimientos que se esforzó por ignorar ocultándolos bajo capa tras capa de cordialidad... Tal vez aquel deseo al cual nunca se atrevió a darle nombre o siquiera forma en sus pensamientos... No fuera imposible...

Rió al percatarse de la imagen que le devolvía aquel espejo, la de un chico sonrojado con tal expresión de tonto que apenas se reconocía...

Era su más pura expresión de felicidad... Y se veía tan ridículo con ella...

* * *

–¿Cuándo hablarás con tu abuela?– preguntó tentativamente mientras regresaban a clase luego de almorzar con Ayano y Shintaro.

–No lo haré– negó ella ganándose su preocupación, había pasado una semana desde aquella tarde en que Takane volvió a ver a su familia escondida tras un árbol, y aún no encontraba el valor para enfrentar a su abuela y obtener una respuesta a todas esas dudas que la mortificaban.

–Pero Takane, tú tienes derecho a saber qué está pasando con tu familia...

–Sí– asintió ella mientras entraban al salón –. Pero pedir explicaciones a mi abuela no sirve de nada... Lo ocultó para protegerme, estoy segura de eso...

–Lo sé, pero aún así...– hizo una pausa buscando las palabras justas –Lo pasaste muy mal, y aún se te ve triste...

–¡Yo no me veo triste!– negó de inmediato cruzándose de brazos.

–Te conozco muy bien, Takane...

Lo miró de reojo, exhalando un par de segundos después –No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados– le informó sacando un papelito de su portafolios –. ¿Sabes qué es esto...?– él negó –Mi abuela descuidó su celular anoche...– comentó mientras abría el papelito frente a sus ojos en el cual se leía un número telefónico.

–Takane... No...– murmuró asustado comprendiendo todo al instante –¡Habla con tu abuela antes! Ella no hará nada para dañarte...

–Mi abuela llegará por la noche, así que lo haré hoy– aseguró guardando el papel y sentándose en su pupitre –. Tú lo dijiste, tengo derecho a saber qué está pasando, e iré a la fuente más directa, mortificar a mi abuela con esto no tiene sentido alguno.

Tragó duro, le aterraba que Takane hablara con sus padres, ellos podrían ser muy crueles y lastimarla aún más... Pero se veía tan decidida... Era su vida y su elección después de todo, así que como su amigo no podía hacer más que apoyarla.

–Si estás completamente segura de esto, entonces... Te deseo suerte– le sonrió intentando inspirarle confianza.

–Gracias– sonrió ella de vuelta –. Creo que voy a necesitarla...

Esa tarde no se separaron donde siempre, insistió en acompañarla hasta su casa, la pobre se veía tan nerviosa.

A mitad de camino se atrevió a tomar su mano –Tranquila...– le susurró apretando un poco la extremidad que no dejaba de temblar desde que salieron de la escuela.

No supo si había hecho bien, ya que en esos momentos ella no sólo lo miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos y el rostro completamente rojo, también temblaba completa. Sin embargo nunca rechazó el agarre, y pasada la vergüenza, ambos retomaron el camino en silencio con sus manos entrelazadas.

Manos que les costó separar cuando se despidieron frente a su puerta –En cuanto termines por favor avísame como te fue– le pidió.

–Está bien– asintió Takane –. Conéctate un rato esta noche, te escribiré para contarte.

Una vez acordado su encuentro cibernético y luego de desearle suerte, emprendió el camino a casa...

Takane se reiría de él si supiera que se mantuvo pegado a la computadora desde que llegó, pidiendo incluso a su madre que le subiera la cena... No quería irse justo cuando se conectara, si las cosas no salían bien y necesitaba desahogarse él estaría al menos de esa forma para ella.

Sin embargo aquello fue en vano, pasadas las ocho de la noche ella se conectó, le dejó un escueto mensaje; " _Ya está hecho, voy a dormir_ ", y se desconectó antes de leer su respuesta.

Sin importar cuanto lo intentó, no pudo permanecer optimista ante ello, y aunque Takane no dio ningún indicio, claramente las cosas no habían salido bien... Lamentablemente no podía decir que aquello lo hubiera sorprendido... Pero sin dudas lo preocupaba.

* * *

Y se preocupó aún más cuando Takane no fue a clases el día siguiente... Ni lo pensó, apenas sonó la campana se disculpó con el profesor de educación física por no poder ayudar en el entrenamiento y se dirigió a casa de su amiga.

Sabía que algo muy malo había pasado, Takane tenía asistencia perfecta, a lo sumo llegaba un poco tarde algunos días en que no lograba levantarse a tiempo, pero ella jamás faltaba a clases... Debía estar enferma... O demasiado deprimida.

Golpeó su puerta durante casi veinte minutos, gritando su nombre regularmente, en otro momento no esperaría más de cinco minutos antes de marcharse sabiendo que no había nadie o bien no querían atenderlo, sin embargo esta vez estaba desesperado.

Algo le decía que Takane estaba allí dentro y no lo estaba pasando bien.

Exhaló aliviado cuando ella le abrió la puerta –¿Haruka...?– preguntó adormilada, no sólo era su voz, por la expresión en su rostro podía asegurar que acababa de despertar.

–Takane, lo siento por venir sin avisar...– murmuró entrando cuando ella se hizo a un lado –Pero estaba muy preocupado porque no fuiste a clases hoy...

–Me dormí...– murmuró ella antes de bostezar sonoramente mientras se adentraba en la casa.

Cerró la puerta y corrió tras ella que caminaba tambaleándose, sentía que si la dejaba sola caería en cualquier momento. La condujo con cuidado hasta el sofá y la dejó allí sentada –Takane... ¿Cuánto dormiste?– preguntó preocupado dejando su bolso sobre la mesa y sentándose a su lado.

–No lo suficiente...– respondió ella en medio de un bostezo –Me despertaste...

–¿Te fuiste a dormir anoche después de escribirme?– le preguntó observándola con atención a lo que ella asintió –¡Takane son más de las 6 de la tarde! ¡Dormiste casi veintidós horas!– exclamó asustado, aquello no podía ser bueno para ella.

–Y voy a dormir un rato más...–fue la respuesta que obtuvo, viendo con horror como ella cerraba sus párpados.

–¡No espera!– la sacudió con suavidad logrando que entreabriera sus ojos–¿Tomaste tu medicina?

Ella negó –La medicina me obliga a despertar en ocho horas...

–¿Y... Cuánto querías dormir?– preguntó algo reticente, no estaba seguro querer escuchar aquella respuesta.

–Años... Hasta olvidar todo...

–¿Olvidar qué? Por favor, cuéntame qué sucedió...– le pidió intentando no mostrarse demasiado ansioso mientras se mantenía alerta, ella se veía como si en cualquier momento fuera a caer del sofá.

–Je... Casi me acobardo, pero al final llamé...– comenzó a contar sonriendo con resignación –Ella me atendió, pero en cuanto le dije mi nombre me dijo que era el número equivocado... Que no conocía a ninguna Takane...– vio claramente como aquellos ojos desenfocados se llenaban de lágrimas –Entonces mi padre tomó el teléfono y dijo– hizo una pausa como si intentara recordar las palabras exactas –; " _Mi esposa espera un bebé, si se pone nerviosa y lo pierde será tu culpa. No vuelvas a llamar._ "

Estalló en risas después de eso, dijo un par de cosas que él no logró entender antes de darse cuenta de que reía y lloraba a la vez.

La abrazó sin saber qué más hacer, se sentía triste, preocupado, asustado y molesto...

Normalmente se empeñaría en pensar que esas personas tendrían sus motivos, les daría el beneficio de la duda, pero en esa situación, con Takane retorciéndose de tristeza y desesperación en sus brazos, no podía sentir menos que odio por ellos.

–Es lo mejor...– murmuró –No te merecen... No vuelvas a acercarte a esas personas por favor...– probablemente ella no fue capaz de percibir el resentimiento que cargaban esas palabras.

Una vez que se quedó dormida en sus brazos telefoneó a casa, no se iría hasta que ella se sintiera mejor, así eso significara quedarse en esa casa por días. En cuanto llegó su abuela él se tomó el atrevimiento de contarle todo lo sucedido, la mujer necesitaba saberlo.

–Es mi culpa por haberle ocultado esas visitas– murmuró la mujer, ambos tomaban un té en la cocina mientras Takane descansaba en el –. Intentaba cuidar de ella, pero lo hice mal...– se lamentó.

–Takane lo sabe, por eso no le dijo nada– aseguró él con una sonrisa –, gracias por cuidar de ella.

–Esa es mi frase, eres un gran chico...– lo miró unos segundos con una sonrisa confidente –La quieres mucho...

Asintió sin dudarlo –Si fuera por mí... Nunca me separaría de ella– confesó.

La mujer levantó ambas cejas –¿Mi nieta lo sabe...?

–Aún no...– se rascó una mejilla comenzando a avergonzarse mientras miraba en dirección de donde descansaba su amiga –Cuando se sienta mejor yo... Hablaré con ella...– aseguró.

–Bueno, tienen mi bendición...– le alegró escuchar aquello, ahora sólo faltaba decírselo a la persona más importante...

* * *

Los días pasaron y Takane volvió a ser la de siempre, la herida seguía allí, pero sanaba poco a poco, y lo mejor era que ella se había vuelto un poco más abierta, confiándole cosas que sabía bien que ni siquiera a Ayano le contaría.

Todo se había vuelto tan perfecto con ella, que sólo había una cosa por hacer...

–Takane...– la llamó de la nada mientras realizaban uno de los trabajos que el profesor les había propuesto –¡Salgamos!

–¡¿Qué?!– chillaron al unísono ella y el profesor –¡Usted no se meta!– le reclamó Takane al hombre quien de un momento al otro había saltado por encima del escritorio y estaba en medio de ellos viendo y escuchando con atención.

–¡Es un gran momento para mis alumnos!– se defendió Kenjiro –¡Y justo hoy no traje la filmadora!

–Este fin de semana...– aclaró obteniendo nuevamente la atención de ambos –¡Salgamos este fin de semana! ¡Puedes escoger a dónde!– le dijo a su amiga con una enorme sonrisa.

–Ah...– murmuró ella viéndolo entre sorprendida y desconcertada –Claro...– asintió sin problemas, no era como si fuera la primer vez que saldrían a dar una vuelta juntos...

Aunque sí sería diferente, él lo haría diferente... Pero ella no lo sabía.

–Así que mis retoños tendrán una cita... Interesante– comentó el hombre con una mano en su barbilla.

–¡No será una cita!– gritó Takane de inmediato, él contuvo la risa, se le hacía tierno que ella no se esperara lo que le diría en su " _no cita_ ".

–Tendré que ir con ustedes para asegurarme de que se comporten como chicos correctos de instituto...– continuó el profesor, comenzando como era natural, una discusión con Takane –No quiero tener que enseñarles a cambiar pañales...

–¡Si no se calla yo le voy a enseñar a comer sin dientes!– lo amenazó su dulce compañera enseñándole el puño cerrado.

Disfrutó de aquella tarde al igual que cada día al lado de Takane... Y lo hizo aún más sabiendo que pronto su relación pasaría a otro nivel.

 **Continuará.**

 _Esta vez sí corresponde un continuará, ya que el siguiente será el desenlace de esta parte, y quizás la última... Al menos cronológicamente lo será, lo cual no significa que en el futuro se me ocurra alguna otra escena de estos tortolitos y la suba en este espacio._

 _Pero la cosa no terminaría del todo, estoy escribiendo el primer one shot de otra serie dedicada a ellos dos pero luego de que estuvieron en el daze, es decir cuando fueron Konoha/Kuroha y Ene, y eventualmente Haruka y Takane luego de que todo acaba... Intentará estar en los mismos patrones que esta historia pero probablemente algunas partes tengan tintes oscuros... Aún no lo sé, ya veremos._

 _Esa otra serie por lo pronto se llamaría "Por siempre diferentes", no me gusta el título pero quería que se relacionara con el título de esta, porque sería una especie de secuela, así que... ¡Hey, gente que inventa buenos títulos! ¿Dónde están que no los veo? Se aceptan sugerencias..._

 _Es todo por el momento, perdón por las notas de autor tan extensas pero al fin tengo un día libre después de dos semanas sin descanso y no sé qué hacer con mi vida._

 _Gracias por su tiempo y sus hermosos comentarios que fanfiction se niega en publicar pero sí me llegan._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	14. Cita

**Cita.**

Sonrió ante el espejo mientras lucía su mejor ropa, su cabello había sido cuidadosamente peinado, incluso usó unas gotas del perfume de su padre.

Debía verse perfecto ese día, si bien no era un factor determinante en el éxito de su "cita", quería demostrarle a Takane, que realmente estaba tomando muy en serio aquello.

–¡Me gustas, Takane~~!– practicó frente al espejo con una enorme sonrisa –Creo que sonaría más especial si no se lo dijera a diario...– murmuró rascando su mejilla un poco avergonzado, mientras pensaba algo mejor –¡Te amo, Takane~~!– exclamó con alegría, pero lo descartó de inmediato, decirle eso tal vez sería ir muy rápido –Supongo que improvisaré– decidió finalmente observando la hora.

En diez minutos debía salir, iría a recoger a Takane, la llevaría al local de videojuegos que ella tanto disfrutaba, y de allí verían qué hacían, con pasar el día con su amiga para él era más que suficiente.

Tomó sus ahorros, todo lo que llevaba ahorrado de mesada, que no era demasiado debido a su debilidad por los bocadillos, y salió de la habitación pensando en cuando sería mejor confesar sus sentimientos...

Podría ser al final de la cita, eso le daría un gran cierre, pero si lo hiciera al principio podría disfrutar del día entero con Takane ya siendo su novia... O habiéndolo rechazado categóricamente... Aunque prefería no pensar en aquella posibilidad que hacía doler su corazón de una forma que no le gustaba.

–Lo mejor será... Ahh...– se quejó poniendo una mano en su pecho mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la planta alta, aquel molesto dolor se intensificaba –Decírselo a la mitad así podré ver el cambio de...– la falta de aire no le permitió continuar.

Se detuvo antes de llegar a la escalera sosteniéndose de la pared, percatándose en ese momento de lo que le sucedía –¡Ma... mamá...!– gritó lo más fuerte que pudo antes de caer al piso con ambas manos en su pecho, sus dedos enterrados en la piel en un intento por que aquello dejara de doler... Siempre era igual durante sus ataques... Deseaba inconscientemente arrancarse el corazón...

Ese enfermo e inútil corazón que una vez más le impedía ser feliz...

* * *

Corrió hacia el hospital con lágrimas en los ojos y el alma en un hilo... No importaba si sucedía una o mil veces... No importaba si ella ya había presenciado uno de sus ataques... O si la mamá de Haruka en medio del llanto le dijo que su condición era estable, y que había sido de sus ataques más suaves...

Nada podía evitar que se sintiera aterrada...

Juraría a quien estuviera dispuesto a escucharla que lo presintió desde que se levantó sorprendentemente temprano esa mañana. Creyó que se trataba de emoción, ella no solía emocionarse demasiado, y una salida con Haruka no era algo nuevo o especial, sin embargo las cosas estaban tan bien entre ellos que después de que él la invitara incluso llegó a considerar la idea de hacerle saber lo bien que lo pasaba a su lado. Pero aquel sentimiento no se parecía a la emoción, era oscuro, casi podía sentir como sus manos se helaban al pensar en ello...

Aún con ese sentimiento se preparó como siempre, poniendo un poco más de atención en su cabello de la usual. Sin embargo cuando la hora en que él pasaría a recogerla llegó y Haruka no estaba en su puerta con una enorme sonrisa... Supo que algo malo pasaba.

Su abuela había salido, así que no le quedó más opción que dar vueltas por la sala buscando algo en qué entretenerse, no quería escuchar música ya que corría el riesgo de no escuchar la puerta, encender su consola no servía de mucho ya que no lograba concentrarse en los juegos así que terminó comiendo unas galletas que encontró en la cocina como si se tratara de la versión _dos punto cero_ del mismísimo Haruka.

El tiempo siguió pasando, las galletas se terminaron y una hora más tarde venció a su sentido común que le decía que llamarlo a su casa sería mostrarse demasiado desesperada, y eso hizo... Luego de colgar el teléfono por vigésima vez cuando saltó la casilla de voz, comprendió aquel mal presentimiento de la mañana.

Casi una hora más tarde, cuando se había convertido en un ser oscuro y depresivo que no podía hacer más que permanecer recostada en el sofá abrazando una almohada e intentando desesperadamente encontrar alguna explicación no nefasta a que su amigo no hubiera llegado a tiempo y nadie respondiera el teléfono en su casa... La madre de Haruka la llamó.

Haruka, a mitad de su ataque le había suplicado a la mujer que le avisara, seguramente en un intento por no hacerla esperar...

Al llegar al hospital encontró a la madre de su amigo en la sala de espera, se veía destrozada, no era para menos.

–¿Cómo está él...?– preguntó con suavidad sentándose a su lado.

–Takane...– murmuró la señora viéndola –Gracias por venir– le sonrió con tristeza –. Dicen que estable, pero aún lo tienen en cuidados intensivos...

Debía admitir que aquel diagnóstico no la tranquilizaba ni un poco –Gracias por avisarme...– murmuró mirando el piso, y así se mantuvo todo el tiempo, levantando su mirada sólo para saludar ausentemente al padre de Haruka cuando éste llegó.

En cuanto él fue trasladado a una habitación común sus padres como era natural fueron los primeros en entrar a verlo, ella esperó, tal vez si permanecía allí podría verlo al menos un minuto. Le diría que no se preocupara por la salida, que en cuanto estuviera fuera del hospital ella sería quien lo invitara. Sin embargo la hora de visitas terminó sin que nadie la autorizara a entrar...

Los días siguientes lo visitó, pero entonces se encontró con la sorpresa de que él no quería recibir visitas, no lo comprendió... ¿Por qué Haruka no querría ver a sus amigos? Si solamente le permitieran entrar un segundo y preguntarle... Días después supo por Ayano que Haruka estaba bien y les enviaba saludos... A Shintaro sí le permitió entrar...

–Debe ser porque él es un chico...– argumentó su amiga en un vano intento por animarla.

Lo bueno era que Haruka jamás sabría lo mucho que le dolió aquello y lo traicionada que se sentía...

 _¿Qué hice mal...?_ Era la pregunta que no dejó de hacerse hasta mucho tiempo después...

* * *

Ese día al despertar en esa estúpida sala restringida, lloró... Una vez más la realidad destrozaba por completo sus sueños de ser alguien normal, alguien capaz de hacer feliz a Takane...

Estaba pensando en ello y despotricando internamente contra su cuerpo cuando alguien entró en la habitación. Su mente continuaba confusa, probablemente por las enormes cantidades de medicación que debían aplicarle durante cada ataque, así que no pudo distinguir el rostro de ese doctor, pero su voz le resultó muy familiar, debía ser alguno de los cardiólogos que siempre lo atendían.

–Aún no le he informado a tu familia– dijo el hombre con monotonía –, tu corazón no soportará mucho más... Un año máximo...

Aquello lo dejó sin palabras, su rostro se compungió y lloró intensa y desconsoladamente, ante aquello el doctor simplemente se marchó.

Un año... Tan sólo un año... ¿Por qué la vida debía ser tan cruel? ¿Por qué darle tantas ilusiones para arrancárselas todas de un golpe? En ese momento decidió olvidar el asunto de Takane, la quería demasiado para condenarla a permanecer al lado de alguien que en tan poco tiempo desaparecería.

No le deseaba ese sufrimiento a nadie... Mucho menos a ella...

No habló de las palabras del doctor con sus padres, ellos debían saberlo ya, pero tampoco lo mencionaron... Se negó a ver a Takane, ¿por qué la obligaría a ver a lo que ya casi era un cadáver? Seguramente no lo comprendería en esos momentos, pero era lo mejor para ella...

Tampoco quiso ver a Ayano, y aquello estaba matándolo por dentro, era demasiado difícil de tolerar, un secreto demasiado pesado que soportó en estoico silencio durante bastante tiempo, el cuarto día cuando escuchó a su madre informarle que Shintaro estaba allí y quería verlo, aceptó desesperadamente la visita...

No se calló nada... Su amor por Takane, sus intensiones anteriores ya enterradas bajo capa tras capa de pesimismo, sus miedos... Y por supuesto su sentencia. Lloró intensamente como el primer día, de la forma en que no pudo hacerlo durante ese tiempo para no preocupar aún más a sus padres. Shintaro también lloró, y aquello lo sorprendió, no porque lo creyera alguien sin sentimientos, sino porque jamás había visto esa parte de él. Y finalmente, le suplicó a su amigo que cuidara de Takane cuando él ya no estuviera... Fue doloroso decirlo, y seguramente lo fue para Shintaro escucharlo, pero se sintió más tranquilo cuando su amigo accedió a su pedido. Su última voluntad...

Si tenía que irse a la fuerza, al menos dejaría sus asuntos en orden...

Al regresar a la escuela le dio una tonta excusa a Takane; "No quería que me vieran en ese estado", era estúpido, Takane lo había visto así y peor, pero ella no preguntó más... Y él lo agradeció con toda su alma.

Después de eso intentó mostrarse como si nada sucediera, sin embargo su sonrisa no brillaba como antes, y sus halagos a Takane se habían vuelto una fórmula social más que una muestra de sincero afecto.

Su relación se enfrió tanto, que parecían haber vuelto a los primeros días, cuando apenas eran un par de desconocidos obligados a tomar clases juntos e intentando llevar las cosas en paz...

El día en que su vida, tal como la conocía terminó... En el último momento, en aquel mismo hospital, en la misma sala de cuidados intensivos, al recibir la visita de su profesor, quien colocó unas gotas de un extraño líquido en su suero, recordó a aquel "doctor" que le dio la noticia que cambió por completo esos pocos meses...

–¿Por qué usted...?– fue lo único que alcanzó a preguntarle antes que la oscuridad lo consumiera por completo.

Irónicamente, y después de haber levantado aquella barrera entre ellos, su último pensamiento fue;

" _Takane, quiero volver a verte..."_

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _Tal como advertí este sería el final oficial de esta parte, ya que después de este evento termina la etapa yuukei yesterday. Eso no significa que no me de por actualizar e ir agregando historias cortas sin orden cronológico, está abierto a ello por supuesto. Y si tienen ideas respecto a escenas de ellos siéntanse libres de expresarlas, no prometo que haré cualquier cosa que me digan, pero si logro pensar algo lindo con ellas estaré encantada de plasmarlas en una historia corta._

 _Agradezco de todo corazón a quienes siguieron esta serie durante sus (hasta el momento) 14 capítulos, y sobre todo a quienes me dejaron sus impresiones al respecto, me hicieron feliz y ayudaron a que pasara de 3 feos capítulos a 14 feos capítulos... (Es broma xD)_

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	15. Deseando lo imposible

**Deseando lo imposible.**

–¿Qué haces?– preguntó Takane regresando a su asiento.

El salón estaba en silencio desde hacía un buen rato, tanto que estaba comenzando a darle sueño, así que luego de abrir la ventana decidió iniciar una conversación con su compañero.

–Estaba pensando– le respondió él sin dejar de mirar la hoja de su bloc de dibujo en la cual aparecía "Konoha", aquel personaje que diseñó para el videojuego del festival –. ¡Sería genial ser como él!

–¿Como él?– preguntó acercando un poco su silla para poder ver el dibujo con detenimiento –¿Tener el cabello blanco?

Haruka negó viéndola con una sonrisa –Tener un cuerpo como el suyo...– exhaló con anhelo mientras su mirada se perdía en el horizonte –Desearía que mi cuerpo fuera fuerte y resistente, podría hacer todas esas cosas que las personas _normales_ sí pueden...

–Ah...– murmuró pensativa –Tú también piensas en esas cosas...

–¿También...?

–Muchas veces imagino lo grandioso que sería tener un cuerpo que no necesite dormir– explicó mostrando una pequeña sonrisa mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar como cada vez que se permitía soñar con una vida diferente.

–Pero... Dormir es genial...– murmuró él –Amo dormir...

–Dormir es agradable cuando sientes sueño, pero imagina que tu cuerpo nunca se sintiera de esa forma... ¡Si no durmiera ganaría de doce a dieciséis horas extra por día! Podría jugar el doble del tiempo, escuchar muchas horas de música, llegar temprano a clases sin tener que correr...– enumeraba –¡Diablos, tal vez me alcanzaría el tiempo hasta para realizar la tarea!

–¡Tienes razón!– asintió sonriendo –¡Y si yo tuviera un cuerpo fuerte mis piernas también lo serían, por lo que me convertiría en alguien muy veloz!– exclamó emocionándose mientras Takane lo observaba divertida –¡Podría incluso convertirme en un héroe al rescatar a unos niños instantes antes de que un camión los atropellara!

–¿Un héroe?– rió Takane –Ay Haruka... Qué sueños tan extraños...– comentó con ternura –Si no necesitara dormir no tendría que despertar de mal humor... Ni me sentiría cansada todo el tiempo... Tal vez mi humor cambiaría e incluso podría, no sé... Hacer amigos...– comentó lo último encogiéndose de hombros.

–¡Pero tú tienes amigos!– exclamó viéndola fijamente –Me tienes a mí, y estoy seguro de que pronto serás amiga de Ayano y Shintaro.

–¡¿Amiga del engreído ese que me ganó en mi propio juego?!– preguntó viéndolo como si estuviera loco –¡Pff! ¡Jamás!– se cruzó de brazos viendo a otro lado ofendida mientras Haruka se reía.

Todas las facetas de Takane se le hacían sumamente interesantes, pero su rostro ofuscado era de las expresiones más divertidas. En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo...

–Pero... Si tuviera un cuerpo fuerte, no me habrían cambiado a la clase especial– comentó pensativo, un poco triste ante esa posibilidad, ganándose la atención inmediata de su amiga –. Tal vez nunca te hubiera conocido...

–Bueno...– murmuró ella bajando la mirada –Tampoco es como si me interesara llevarme bien con las personas o tener muchos amigos... ¡Después de todo detesto a la gente!– exclamó convenciéndose a sí misma de aquello.

–Y no creo que pudiera convertirme en un héroe sólo por ser un poco fuerte y rápido...– comentó él rascándose la nuca con una media sonrisa –Soñar es lindo pero... No cambiaría lo que tengo por ese cuerpo fuerte– declaró sintiendo una extraña mezcla de desilusión y alivio. Percatándose de que la realidad era mejor que cualquiera de sus ilusiones.

–Tienes razón... Dormir es agradable...– comentó ella apoyándose en su pupitre y cerrando sus ojos –Despiértame cuando al profesor se le ocurra regresar...– le pidió ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos, necesitaba tiempo para pensar en aquello.

Tal vez la vida que les había tocado vivir no era tan mala... Después de todo ninguno de ellos la cambiaría por cumplir su más grande deseo...

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _Como prometí, publiqué este pequeño drabble que se me ocurrió, no es la gran cosa, sólo una escena, pero me gusta pensar en como aquel deseo de ambos finalmente se volvió realidad pero aún así, no fueron más felices por ello..._

 _Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, me hacen muy feliz._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


End file.
